


The Last Marauders Part 4: GrandMoony? Popfoots?

by Crickett_89



Series: The Last Marauders [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry Potter, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Severus Snape, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Music, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus is a cool uncle, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Top Bill Weasley, Werewolf Bill Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Sirius went to see his godson on Halloween night, what he saw when he got there changed his, Remus and Harry's lives forever. Now living with their son and his new husband let's have a look into their first year married.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Last Marauders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532438
Comments: 57
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

31st of December.

The pub quiets down as Phoenix James Weasley Black walks onto the stage. New Years Eve was in full force at Moony and Padfoot’s. It wasn’t just like every other New Years Party, no this year the Pub was full of wizards, of course the muggles had no clue. To see the smile on Arthur Weasley’s face as he looks at the Jukebox, Ginny flirting with all the guys, Molly just enjoying being with her family. George, Fred and Blaise dance with each other, then there are his parents who are working hard like they do every year. 

His eyes meet his husband who is watching him intently, the past couple of months have been perfect. Phoenix couldn’t believe he could fall even more in love with Bill but he does every day.

The animagus sits down at his piano and fixes the mic, he still gets a little nervous.

“Happy New Years Eve! How is everyone?” The crowd whistles and claps. “I’m very happy that my in-laws could come to us this New Year. They have never been to Ireland before so let’s make them feel welcome! I know my parents and I want to thank you guys for coming out tonight! You know how holidays are big here at Moony and Padfoot’s! Now let’s get this party started!” Fingers slide on the keys playing the bass line.

_**Don’t you dare take your hand off the small of my back.** _

_**When we walk into a crowd,I love it when you do that** _

_**Keep tellin’ me I’m beautiful even though this room is full of VIPs.** _

_**Like that crystal chandelier ain’t got nothin’ on me.** _

_**You make me feel like Jessical Beal** _

_**Steppin’ out of the stretch** _

_**Diamonds huggin’ my neck for the paparazzi** _

_**Got me like I’m droppin’ the mic** _

_**So natural, a diva just call me Aretha for real** _

_**You make me feel like I’m the champagne** _

_**Feel like I’m the champagne.** _

He could feel his husband’s on his, heat fills his cheeks. Bill since they have been married has been a little wilder in the bedroom. His wolf wanted him at all times, not that Phoenix was complaining. It was the opposite, he couldn’t keep his hands off him either. It was just the blue of his eyes, the silkiness of his lips, the gentleness of his fingers.

_**I can open my own door** _

_**But I like that you don’t let me** _

_**Can’t help but smile** _

_**When I catch you catch me** _

_**Crushin’ on you ‘cross the party** _

_**Gettin’ lost in your “I-don’t-want-to-be-here” eyes** _

_**Everybody wants your attention** _

_**But tonight, it’s mine.** _

_**You make me feel like Jessical Beal** _

_**Steppin’ out of the stretch** _

_**Diamonds huggin’ my neck for the paparazzi** _

_**Got me like I’m droppin’ the mic** _

_**So natural, a diva just call me Aretha for real** _

_**You make me feel like I’m the champagne** _

_**Feel like i’m the champagne.** _

_**Feel like Superman** _

_**S’s written on my chest** _

_**Like I’m the only angel in Los Angeles** _

_**You make me feel like Jessical Beal** _

_**Steppin’ out of the stretch** _

_**Diamond’s huggin’ my neck for the paparazzi** _

_**Got me like I’m droppin’ the mic** _

_**So natural, a diva just call me Aretha for real** _

_**You make me feel like I’m the champagne** _

_**Feel like I’m the champagne.** _

After a couple of songs, he stepped off the stage smiling and completely turned on. The looks that Bill has been giving him, it was too much. He felt like a horny teenager, his husband always makes him feel like that. 

Phoenix smelled him before he felt his arms around him. A growl tickled his neck, making his knees buckle.

“I need you. Right now.” Bill bit his ear lobe, “You shouldn’t look like that on stage.” Phoenix was wearing tight black denim, black biker boots, tight red t-shirt with his leather jacket. Of course his hair is down at the request of his husband. Bill is not as timid as he was when they first met, and Phoenix was okay with it, in fact he loved it.

“After midnight we can..” The smaller man was cut off when he felt his husband’s erection press against him, turning around he pulled the werewolf into a kiss. Hopefully Bill’s family wasn’t watching. “I..I have always wanted to, in the office.” Phoenix said in between kisses, with a groan Bill pulled him back towards the office. 

\----

Bill couldn’t help how he was feeling, Phoenix has been driving him wild for the last couple of months. His smell, and his eyes, practically everything he did was a turn on.

The werewolf dragged his husband into the room, the door slams and he felt Phoenix’s magic as it warded and silenced the room. Bill pulled the smaller man into a bruising kiss, that was just teeth and tongues. He felt pleasure and heat pool in his stomach, gods did he love this man.

“Gods you are so beautiful.” The werewolf picked up his husband and pressed him up against the wall with a thud, loving the feel of his erection digging into the smaller man’s arse. Wanting nothing more than to be buried deep into his mate.

“BIll!” Phoenix’s head flops back onto the wall exposing his neck, his wolf growls and starts sucking and biting. Bill could smell the arousal pouring off of his mate, which only fuled him more.

“I.. I need you now Phoenix. I can’t wait.” His husband moaned and flicked his wrist, their pants now magically gone.Bill feels the head of his erection near Phoenix opening. With another burst of magic his husband was slick and ready for him. He does miss properly getting him ready, but since their honeymoon he couldn’t wait that long. With one swift move he was buried inside of his mate. A scream tore from Phoenix's mouth and his werewolf purred. 

“Fuck! Yes Bill!” He felt fingers dig into his jumper. Bill quickened his pace, moving slightly, with another moan he knows that he hit that special spot. The werewolf continued to hit that spot over and over losing himself.

“You are so beautiful Phoenix. Gods, so perfect. So sweet and perfect!” Phoenix was squeezing him tighter, he felt so hot and tight. His fingers dig into his husband's hips knowing that there will be bruises. 

“Bill. Please, so close.” His husband breaths out. Something in him snapped, he growls louder, now pounding into him. Bill’s wolf at the surface, feeling the pleasure building up. Never has he felt the wolf this close while they were making love.

Phoenix screaming his name as he explodes, brings him over the edge. With a growl he bites his husband's neck,the metallic taste of blood hits his tongue. His wolf growls happily, he loves to have a physical reminder of who his mate belongs to. Phoenix moans out again squeezing around him. 

Then it was like the fog was lifted, and Bill quickly pulled away. “Oh shit! I’m sorry Nix, are you okay?” He took a quick look at the bruise that is now on his husband’s neck and it was bleeding. Oh oh gods what if he turns, could he turn him? Bill has bitten him before but never like this, he has never drawn blood.

“It’s okay, It felt really good! I promise Bill it was amazing.” Phoenix slowly slides down to stand, Bill runs his fingers through his husband’s hair, his heart is pounding, did he just turn his husband?

“Phoenix, I bit you, you’re bleeding. Wh.. What if I turned you??!” The smaller man just smiles up at him and presses a kiss on his lips. He felt his trousers back on, but he still just stood there. How was Phoenix so calm? 

“I was blood adopted by a werewolf, where I ingested his blood and I didn’t turn completely. I don’t think that your bite will do anything okay.” Phoenix cups his cheeks, his thumbs caressing his cheeks. His touch was calming him down. “Don’t worry my love, I’m fine and if I turn I turn it’s not like I don’t spend full moons with you anyways.” His husband said lightly as if it was a normal thing. 

That didn’t make Bill feel any better. “Being an animagus and being a werewolf are two different things Nix, it hurts a lot worse. That is the last thing I would want for you.” 

The younger man cups his face, “I know that you are worried love, but I’m positive everything is fine.” Leaning forwards Phoenix kisses him gently, Bill runs his fingers through the raven colored hair holding him close. Only parting when his husband needed a breath.

“Come on love before the clock strikes 12. I want you to be my last kiss of the year and my first of the new year!” Phoenix unlocked the door pulling Bill out of the office. He was still feeling worried about the bite but that was until he felt his lips on his again.

\------

10th of February

Remus shuffled towards the stairs as he heard an awful noise coming from the bathroom. The older werewolf peers into the room and sees his son sitting on the floor with his head in the toilet. Worry lanced through his body, Phoenix was never sick.He walked in and moved his son’s hair out of the way and rubs his back.

“Fluff, hey you okay?” Phoenix groans and looks up at him, and he looks exhausted. The younger man had dark circles under his eyes and his hair stuck up everywhere. His son was looking his age, not looking old enough to be married. 

“Yeah I just ate something off, I told Bill last night something smelt off. I’ll be fine.” Remus helped his son up scenting him, he didn’t smell sick, just off. Phoenix rinses his mouth and sighs. The werewolf fought the urge to pick up his son and put him to bed making him stay there all day.

“You don’t smell sick, but I want you to go lie back down. Maybe tell Sev that you won’t be able to come.” Remus took a flannel and washed off his son’s face who just shook his head. Of course his son wouldn’t listen to him. 

“I promised I would see Bella after lunch today. I can’t back out, I’m really not sick, just off I’m sure I’ll feel better if I sleep a little longer.” Such a stubborn man, just like Siri. It was hard living in the house with two of them, even though deep down he knows that he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

“Okay then off to bed then. Here take this first.” Remus opens the cabinet grabbing out a potion. Phoenix uncorks the bottle and drains it in one gulp. The werewolf pressed a kiss on his forehead then watched the smaller man walk out the door. 

Remus always hated it when Phoenix was sick,not that it happened that often. But when he was sick he would cuddle up to Remus. Sirius would be so jealous, but once he started feeling better he wouldn’t leave Sirius alone. 

“Hey love, I just saw Phoenix. He looks horrible, is he okay?” His husband’s voice brings him back to the present day. Sirisus looks so good even with his hair sticking up everywhere, it was just as cute on him as it was on Phoenix. 

“I saw him, he doesn’t smell sick, he thinks that his dinner was off. I gave him a potion and he is going to go sleep it off. He is determined to go see Bella today. You know how stubborn he is, he is just like you.” The animagus crosses his arms and smirks, Sirius loved the fact that Phoenix was a lot like him. To be honest so did Remus. 

“Yeah and he has my good looks too, now come on I need tea and I'm starving.” Remus rolls his eyes and throws his arm around Siri’s shoulder, kissing his temple. 

“Well let’s go feed you love.”

\------

Severus gave his family one last kiss as he apparates to meet his bratty nephew. The potion master thought that their weekly meeting would change because of him being married and everything falling into place for Phoenix. He didn’t want to think that he would hate not having lunch with him every week. When Severus brought it up Phoenix just shook his head and said. 

“Uncle Sev I need the weekly lunches, and don’t like you would be miserable without them too!” Then he proceeded to hug the taller man who reluctantly hugged him back. 

Severus walked into their cafe to already see Phoenix sitting at their usual table. The younger man’s leg was bouncing as if he was nervous, and the dark circles under his eyes stood out. He hasn’t looked this bad since Drew died. 

A smile appeared on Phoenix’s face as he sat down at the table. 

“You look horrible Phoenix, if you are sick you will not be able to see Isabella today. She is just getting over a virus.” The potion master watches the younger man carefully, but he had a feeling he wasn’t really sick. If the werewolf did anything to him.

“I.. I don’t think I’m sick Uncle Sev, not really. I have just been tired all the time, I have felt sick to my stomach but then I’m fine by the afternoon. What scares me the most is my magic, it’s not working properly. Uncle Sev what if there is something truly wrong with me.” Phoenix’s hazel eyes glassy with unshed tears. 

Severus raises an eyebrow, he wouldn’t have been able to ingest any potions without him knowing unless someone slipped him one. They are textbook symptoms, but no it couldn’t be. “Have you taken any potions lately Phoenix?” He tried to keep his voice calm, if that werewolf slipped him a potion without Phoenix knowing. Bill would have a lot to explain to him and his wand. Phoenix was too young.

“No, the last potion was something for my stomach this morning that I have taken since my honeymoon and that was just a pain potion because…” The older man held up potion stained hands. Severus didn’t need to know why he needed a pain potion.

“I don’t need to know why. Phoenix how about we just go back to the house. I want to run some tests, when you become a potion master you have to learn basic diagnostic spells. I’m sure you are fine but I know we would both feel better if we go figure it out now. .” He stood waiting for Phoenix to follow. The younger man stumbled as he went to stand up, Severus grabbed his arm. 

“Okay yeah, it would be better if we would just go figure out.” They both walked out to a place where they could apparate back to Severus' home. 

They apparated straight into his lab, he didn’t want to get distracted. “Okay Phoenix have a seat, first I'm going to see if there have been any traces of potions, not that I don’t believe you I just don’t trust other people. Then I will run some diagnostic spells.” Wide green eyes look up at him as the younger man nods quickly. Severus flicks his wand as everything that he needs comes to sit gently on top of his work bench. The cauldron was over a low fire, he was getting it ready for the potion that he is probably going to have to make. 

“Okay Phoenix just relax I’m going to run the scans now. Don’t move.” The younger man nodded, he took a deep breath and pulled his wand out. Severus slowly moved the wand starting at Phoenix’s head traveling down his body, as he chanted the spell. 

Everything looked perfect that was until he reached Phoenix abdomen, a pale green light glowed softly. Severus heard the younger man gasp at the sudden appearance of the green light, he looked up at Phoenix. The potion master kept his emotions off of his face, to be honest he doesn’t know how he feels about this. 

“Uncle Sev, that’s not good is it? I mean it’s green, it’s a really nice color but that means something is wrong right?” Phoenix’s breath quickens, how is he going to tell him this when he doesn’t even know how it is possible without a potion?

“There is nothing wrong with you brat, nothing that will not cure itself in I would say 8 months.” Severus watches Phoenix seeing if it would click in his head, but it doesn’t. “You are pregnant Phoenix, about a month gone just based off of the color of the light. The color gets deeper with time, once you are further along there are scans that can show you the fetus. Right now it is too small to be able to tell.” The potion master said calmly, he didn’t want to upset his nephew more than he already was.

Phoenix laughed hysterically, Severus raised an eyebrow as he continued to laugh. Soon the laughter turns into sobs. “You’re not joking are you? Uncle Sev I...I p..promise I haven’t taken any potions, you have to take potions for a wizard to get p..ppp...pregnant!” 

“Phoenix, you are unique and very powerful. I am not sure how you are pregnant without the proper potions but you are. I must ask and I don’t want to upset you in any way, but Phoenix do you want to keep the fetus?” The look of horror on Phoenix’s face was answer enough. 

“OF COURSE I WANT TO KEEP IT!” The smaller man shouted out, taking a deep breath keeping his cool Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. The younger man jumped but then quickly relaxed as relaxed as he could be. 

“I figured you would Phoenix but I had to ask, there is a time limit on those types of procedures. I am going to brew you some prenatal potions that you need to take everyday. Unfortunately considering that the fetus that you are carrying came from a werewolf I'm afraid there will be no healer that will touch you. I know you don’t like Dumbledore; but his healer that he has at Hogwarts will help you. Her name is Poppy. She will be able to be your healer through the pregnancy and delivery.” Severus said in a calming tone. He saw the look of fear again in the younger man's eyes. “It will be delivered through surgery Phoenix, you will remain a man.” Severus wanted to chuckle but he knew Phoenix was truly scared. 

\-----

Phoenix’s head was spinning the more that his Uncle talked the dizzier he got. Pregnant! He was pregnant, how was that even possible?! Not that he and Bill didn’t have an above normal sex life.Men couldn’t get pregnant without a potion, but if it could happen of course it would happen to him. 

The big thing is how he is going to tell Bill, and his parents. He isn’t that old, he and Bill talked about having kids and adopting but that wasn’t for a long time from now. Then his parents, oh gods his parents. They were finally back to normal after everything, now he knows he isn’t going to be able to tell them right now. So now he has his own secret that he is keeping. 

“Uncle Sev, c..can I stay here tonight I can’t go home yet please.” Tears threaten to fall, he just couldn’t deal with being around his family right now. He needs to process it first, before he thinks about telling anyone.

“Yes, Phoenix you can stay here tonight but only tonight. I know it’s hard, but hiding out here isn’t going to make this go away.” Phoenix knew that his Uncle was right, but he just needed the night to clear his head. 

“Thank you Uncle Sev. I’m going to go floo home and tell them I’m spending the night with Bella.” The older man nodded and turned to work on the potion he guessed he would need.

The pounding of his heart was deafening in his ears, he needed to seem calm or they would know something was wrong. The walk to the floo was quicker than he would have wanted.

“Hello!” Phoenix said in the fire, gods he was nervous and his stomach was rolling again. 

Bill answered and Phoenix wanted to cry as he saw his husband's face in the fire. “Hi Sparky!” he said in a normal way, he surprised himself.

“Hey Fluffy, you coming home soon? I’m missing you.” Bill smiles and Phoenix wants to cry, he wants nothing more than to be in his husband's arms. 

“I’m actually going to stay here tonight. Bella begged for a sleepover, and I figured you had to work tonight so you wouldn’t be home until late anyways.” He took a breath and waited for his Bill’s reply. He doesn’t want to upset him, but he couldn’t do this right now. 

The redhead smiles softly. “It’s hard to say no to her, well I hope you two have fun. You will be home right after breakfast tomorrow? I know I sound crazy, but right now I feel like I need you around me.” Maybe his wolf could feel that something was up, but if his Dad couldn’t define the smell there is no way that Bill would be able to. Right?

“I promise that I will be home after breakfast, I love you Bill.” His voice cracks a little but he coughs to cover it up, the werewolf didn’t notice. Good thing, telling himself to keep calm was getting harder.

“Okay good, at least this gives me a chance to finish up your Valentine's day present. I actually have a reservation for us.” The dreamy look in his husband's eye was enough to make him melt. Gods he loves him, everything was going great, then this had to happen. One step forward two gigantic steps back.

“That sounds great, Sparky! Make sure that Aria gets enough kisses tonight since I won’t be there okay.I should go Bella is probably wondering where I am! I love you and I will see you in the morning.” 

“I love you too Fluffy! Have fun with Bella.” With one last smile, Bill disappeared. With a heavy sigh Phoenix stood up from the floor, feeling arms wrap around his leg. Thankfully not falling, he sees Bella smiling up at him. 

“Papa and Daddy said that you were going to spend the night!” She said with a squeal as Phoenix leans over and picks her up, this is the best he has felt all day.

“Yes princess I’m spending the night.” He sees Regulus walk in with an eyebrow raised and arms cross. “How about you go set up your tea set and pick me out a beautiful hat to wear and I’ll be right there!” He blows a raspberry on her cheek and sets her down.

“Is there trouble in paradise? I mean I don’t see how, you guys have been all over each other since you got married so when was there time to argue. Does it have something to do with the reason that my husband is down stairs making a ton of potions.” Without thinking Phoenix wraps his arms around his stomach. 

“It does but Uncle Reg you can’t tell anyone, promise me that you won’t tell Daddy or Papa. Especially not Bill!” He completely lost the battle of his tears then as his Uncle’s face changed. What if he hates him after this? 

“Uncle Sev is making potions for me.. B..because I..I’m p.p.pregnant.” Phoenix sobbed out, covering his face with his hands he bends down resting his elbows on his thighs. He felt a hand in his hair. 

“I.. I don’t understand Phoenix, why are you upset? I would have thought you guys would have waited to take a potion but why are you crying?” The older man was confused. Phoenix looks up tears streaming down his face.

“I didn’t take a potion, this just happened, I must just be a anomaly, being up the duff because I have sex with my husband. We did not plan for this right now, we figured in a couple of years. Once our house was built and we had some time together, but we have been married a minute and only have truly known each other for a year.” Little footsteps can be heard as a small voice rings through the house.

“Nixy! Come on, the tear party is ready!” Phoenix wipes his tears and stands up, he might as well get used to this, a little boy or girl would love to do tea parties. 

“Phoenix, I won’t tell your parents but, you need to tell Bill sooner rather than later.” Reg stands up and pulls him into a hug, trying his hardest not to break down again. Then he felt a tug on his pants. 

“Come one Nixy!” Bella whined, Phoenix grabbed her hand as he was pulled off to the little girls room. 

“Alright princess, let’s have a tea party.” 

\-------

14th of February

Bill looked down at his sleeping husband, propped up on his elbow, his free hand brushing the hair out of Phoenix’s face. The past couple of days he has been acting off, Bill couldn’t figure out what was wrong, as soon as Phoenix would wake up he would lock himself into his music room and not come out. Then he wouldn't come out before Bill would have to go to work, then he was asleep by the time he came home which never happened. Phoenix would normally stay up until he got home. It made him sick to his stomach, what if it was something that he did, what if Phoenix regretted everything, since they got married they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Now he was lucky to get a kiss.

“You smell sad.” A sleepy voice says making the werewolf jump, sleepy green eyes look up at him. Gods his beautiful.

“I’m sorry. It’s nothing. Happy Valentine’s Day.” The younger man smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Bill couldn’t help but growl and deepen it, with an ommpf he was pulled on top of the smaller man.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Sparky.” Phoenix said in between kisses, then he was gently pushed off. “Hold that thought.” The werewolf groaned as he moved back to his side of the bed and watched his husband run quickly out of the room. 

That was the most they have done in 3 days, hopefully it wouldn’t stop. He heard his husband come back and looking up he saw the most perfect sight. Phoenix stood there completely naked, his hair hung perfectly, green eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“How about we celebrate a little early?” Phoenix bites his bottom lip teasingly, Bill curves up his pointer finger in a come here motion. The door clicks shut as his husband saunters over to him. “It’s been a couple of days Bill. I’m sorry I’ve just been all over the place, I love you.” The werewolf quickly pulls him down on top of him.

“I love you too, just promise me that you will let me know if something is going on.” Phoenix straddled him, his lips sucking at his neck, moving his hips over his erection. 

“I promise, now Sparky, please make love to me.” Bill feels teeth on his ear lobe, quickly he moves so he is on top, holdling Phoenix hands above his head. What a beautiful sight did his husband make.

“There will never be a time that I won’t make love to you.” With a kiss they got lost in each other. 

  
  
  


The day progressed, and it was like nothing had changed. They had a romantic dinner at a posh Italian restaurant, where they even had dessert. Phoenix even got Bill to dance with him; they had a dance floor and live band for Valentine’s Day.

Bill was excited that they were back to normal. That was until they got to the pub, it was crowded like with every holiday party. Sirius and Remus went all out as always with decorations, red, white and pink hearts were everywhere, with streamers, and roses.

Then as soon as they walked in Phoenix took a breath and rushed towards the toilet he looked a little green. He knew that his husband didn’t feel good earlier that week so maybe it’s still running its course. He did seem better though when it was time for him to perform. 

Bill watched Phoenix walk up on the stage, Remus walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“How was your Valentine’s date?” The older werewolf said looking at Phoenix not him, he could smell the worry pouring off of the older man.

“It was perfect, I..I’m just worried about him. He was his old self earlier, then we walked into the pub and he ran off to the toilet. Remus what if he isn’t feeling better? What if there is something truly wrong with him and he is hiding it?” Bill ran his fingers through his red hair, pulling slightly. Phoenix wouldn’t hide anything from him. He could be overwhelmed. This did happen so fast and he hasn’t been able to go anywhere in the wizarding world without the papers writing a horrible story about him. 

“I know that you are worried Bill, but he is okay I promise. Phoenix does get like this sometimes, he has been cooped up in his music room. It’s probably because he is working on something. I’m guessing a new instrument is to blame. Don’t worry if it gets worse we will have an intervention.” Bill nodded and watched Phoenix walk over to the piano and sat down.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Loves! I hope everyone is having a great night! I’m going to start off tonight with this song that I recently discovered and I fell in love with it.” Phoenix looked right at him and winked. 

  
  


_**So we've been a while a-coming** _

_**We've spent a bit a-loving** _

_**Our romancing and gazing didn't turn into nothing** _

_**Gotta little more hair on my chest these days** _

_**They say love is worth the waiting** _

_**And we're still in the making** _

_**I've told you it's worth it but you knew when I was faking** _

_**Now if you're wondering, let me let you know** _

_**I'd pick you, all over again** _

_**A million times, start over and then** _

_**I'd pick you, all over again** _

_**Life isn't always pretty, when you're in the nitty gritty** _

_**Time is waging war against us** _

_**And we're just not in our twenties, thank God** _

_**You can still cry at these little songs** _

Bill loved to watch him perform, Phoenix really should think about being a professional singer. They talked about it before but his husband just smiled and said that he couldn’t leave his students. He is actually fully booked now, he doesn’t really have an off day, maybe that is another reason he is all over the place. He is overworked. 

_**Well I've thought ...** _

_**The thing you get me thinking** _

_**There's never been an empire without battles worth beating** _

_**What do you say, when we're out of ammo?** _

_**We'll get away. it's just us against the world another day** _

_**I'd pick you, all over again** _

_**A million times, start over and then** _

_**I'd pick you, all over again** _

_**Nursing homes and wrinkles** _

_**Lazy boys and kettles** _

_**Spoiling our childrens' sweet children** _

_**That meddle with things** _

_**Isn't it strange** _

_**We're not so young anymore** _

_**But if Jesus takes you quicker** _

_**It's cause my heart is thicker** _

_**Still you were choosing caskets** _

_**They make me want to shiver** _

_**Don't fret. I won't be far behind I bet** _

_**Before you finish counting all your diamonds** _

_**I'll be right behind you to remind you life is crazy** _

_**Before that I'll bend down and whisper "darlin, you were amazing"** _

_**And I know you cannot hear me now** _

_**But I promise you this one thing** _

_**I'd pick you, all over again** _

_**A million times, start over and then** _

_**I'd pick you, all over again** _

_**Oh, I'd pick you, all over again** _

_**A million times, start over and then** _

_**I'd pick you, all over again** _

_**I'd pick you, all over again** _

_**I'd pick you, all over again** _

Bill will just have to make sure that his husband is taken care of, and if he is hiding something hopefully he isn’t but if he is hopefully he will be comfortable to tell him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

7th of March

Sirius sat in the kitchen with his son,his hands were pulling at his hair. “Nix, I just don’t know what to do! I don’t want to do the same thing I do every year. I just don’t know.” Remus’ birthday was in 3 days and he still doesn't know what he is going to do. 

“Papa, come on, anything you do Dad is going to love it. He loves you and to be honest Dad is not as high maintenance as you.” Phoenix said as he ate a piece of toast, they were getting worried because of how the younger animagus was acting. It now seems like he is back to normal.

“Lord Black remember and Heir Black we deserve it and so does your Dad. Now help me!” Sirius threw a towel at his son who just laughed, what a cheeky buggar.

“Well I did buy tickets for a 70’s tribute concert for Bill and I to do on Dad’s birthday because I figured that you guys would have something planned but why don’t you take the tickets and I might have already gotten a hotel room with a huge tub with jets.” His son pulled tickets out of his pocket showing them with a smirk. “Okay maybe I didn’t buy them for Bill and I, it would be nice to have a night with just me and my husband at home, alone.” Phoenix moved his eyebrows up and down.

Sirirus jumped up and pulled his son into a hug kissing his cheek. “Phoenix, thank you so much!” His son is amazing, he doesn’t know what he would do without him. 

“That just means when my birthday comes you help Bill.” The younger man finishes his toast and walks out of the room passing Remus on the way. “Hi Daddy, looking good today!”

“Thank you Fluffy, I think your husband is looking for you. He has that sad puppy look I’m guessing he is missing you.” The older werewolf rolled his eyes, as he walked over to him. 

“Were you missing me Moony?” Sirius said with a wink wrapping his arms around his husband. Remus nuzzles into his hair, he loves it when he does that. 

“Maybe. So were you two planning my birthday? I told you I don’t need a big birthday. I just want to be able to spend time with my family.” The werewolf said, pulling away and looking into his eyes. Merlin, he is still so handsome, his Remy. 

“Actually your birthday is already planned, we were just puttin on the finishing touches. Now I think we should go shopping for something for us to wear. I’m taking you someplace special and we actually are spending the night in a hotel.” Sirius leans up and places a kiss on his lips, Remus' hand slides to the back of his neck holding him there.

“Mmm, a night completely alone with my husband? What a perfect birthday gift, I guess that is reason enough there to go shopping with you.” His husband pulled him into another kiss .

“I know what my husband likes, now let’s go I’ll even buy you lunch.” 

\------

10th of March

Tonight is the night, Phoenix stomach is rolling and he is not sure if it was because of the baby or if it’s because he is telling his husband about the baby. He sent Bill to check on the pub, they have a new assistant manager who is having their first night by themselves. This was just so Phoenix could pick up dinner, of course he could have made dinner but he wanted it to be perfect. 

The floo went off, he knew that he had a few seconds before Bill would look for him. He flicks his wrist and the plates of mustard crusted lamb with red potatoes and broccoli robe move over to the table. Everything will be okay, it has to be okay. 

“Nix?” Bill yells out he sounds close. With a deep breath he answers.

“Dining room, dinner’s ready, come on!” The table was perfectly set, candles lit and beautiful flowers from Neville sat in a vase in the middle. He quickly fixed himself, hooking his hair behind his ears, his black jumper and gray slacks looked neat and clean.

“Phoenix?” Bill said as he walked into the room and his eyes widened. “What is all this about? I know it’s your Dad’s birthday but I don’t think I forgot a holiday right?” The werewolf ran his fingers through his hair, and Phoenix couldn’t help but laugh. The animagus walked over and took his husband’s hands pulling him towards the table. 

“No it’s not a holiday that you missed, I just wanted to do something special for you. You always make me dinner, and breakfast and lunch. So it is my turn to show you how much I love you. Plus there is something that I want to talk to you about.” There he said something, but as soon as he did he wished that he didn’t. The look on Bill’s face was horrified, that is not the reaction that he wanted.

“It’s not bad… I mean… Not really bad per say, just unexpected. Let’s just sit down, and eat.” Bill nodded and Phoenix let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He could do this he thought to himself, hopefully Bill will be excited and that they will just make plans for the future. Then figure out how they were going to tell their parents, he knows Bill's parents will be thrilled but his parents were a whole other thing. 

“Wow, this must be something big, this is crusted Lamb Chops. It smells delicious Nix, but I can’t really focus on this dinner until you tell me what all of this is about. You can’t just expect me to sit here and eat when I know there is something that you need to tell me. Does it have something to do with the reason that you have been acting off, hiding from me and everyone else.” Bill tapped his fingers on the table, looking straight into his eyes. Phoenix fought himself, he didn’t want to tell but it will only get worse if he doesn’t do it now. 

He knew that he couldn’t keep him waiting any longer. It wasn't fair, he knew that he was hiding from everyone. The pressure of keeping this a secret was too much for him. 

“Do you remember right before Valentine’s Day I thought that I ate something that was off?” The red head nodded and Phoenix reached over and interlaced their fingers together. “Well it wasn’t food poisoning. I went to see Uncle Sev that day and I told him my symptoms that I was experiencing. He said that he would feel better if we went to his house and had a look at me. Well I thought that was a good idea, so when we got there he did a diagnostic scan.” Bill pulled his hand away and stood up, and started pacing around. 

“Phoenix oh gods please don’t tell me that you are sick… I.. I can’t handle it. This is a, I'm dying dinner isn’t it?” The werewolf whined and pulled at his red hair. “Please say something Phoenix, my wolf is right on the surface and he is about to go crazy. I mean you look fine, better than fine but.”

With a shaky breath Phoenix stood up and placed his hands on his stomach. “I… I’m p..pregnant Bill. I am almost two months gone, I told you now be..because I have a healer appointment in two days and I want you to come with me. I know that this seems crazy and you probably don’t believe me but you can talk to Uncle Sev and he will tell you. He asked me if I took a potion and I didn't, Bill I promise you that I didn’t take a potion. We don’t know how it happened but I have always been weird. That is why I have been hiding because I wasn’t sure how to tell you that I was pregnant with your child. I didn’t even know if you wanted a child this soon. We have only been married for a couple of months, and we have only known each other over a year. I figured we would have time to actually be married and have our house finished. Now with the baby I don’t want to move out just yet because I know that we will need help and.” Phoenix stopped with Bill holding up his hands, his eyes flashing and he growls. How else did he expect his husband to react, this wasn’t the way he wanted it to go. 

“You hid this from me for a month?!” Bill screamed, making him jump. “We promised Phoenix, we promised that we would not keep anything from each other. What do you call this Phoenix. I thought that you were bloody dying, or that you didn’t love me anymore, that you regretted that we got married. Do you know how hard this has been for me? Your parents have been worried too. I don’t care how it happened but you kept that you were pregnant, you have ridden that damn bike since you found out, you been around Sirius while he smoked. That is not safe for the baby! Plus this baby… this baby is a… a werewolf cub. I’ve never heard of anything like that, I doubt your Dad does either because we never lived in a pack! It’s a male pregnancy too so it is bound to be riskier! What if there is something special that you need when the moon comes. Phoenix you… You have been foolish!” Bill’s magic was cracking around him, he has never felt it this powerful before. 

Phoenix felt tears running down his cheeks. Yes he has been a little careless but he knew that he was safe, and as him carrying a werewolf cub it didn’t matter did it? Would the baby even be a werewolf? He wasn't a full werewolf, even though thinking about it now the baby is probably going to be a werewolf. 

“I was being careful, Bill like I said I’m only about 8 week gone! That’s why I am going to the healers and we are going to make sure the baby is okay. I’m sorry I kept it from you, I didn’t know how to tell you. I was afraid, I was so afraid.” Phoenix fell down back into the chair covering his face, his body shook as he sobbed. 

He heard another growl before he felt himself being picked up and sat down on his husband's lap. Bill's nose was scenting his neck, right where he bit him every time they made love. 

“I’m so… so disappointed right now Phoenix. You kept something from me. Something that I’m so happy about, but how you told me made it tainted. Phoenix you are carrying our baby, I’m not sure how and I’m not going to question magic, that is something that the healer will have to figure out.” Bill snuggled him in closer. Phoenix felt a little better when he heard that Bill was happy about it, he still felt so upset.

“Phoenix who is your healer, I’m afraid that a healer will not take you because of the baby being a werewolf? I will not have my husband or child be treated poorly. You will get the best treatment. It doesn't matter if we have to go thousands of miles away.” His husband pulled his chin up Phoenix hiccuped and sniffed. 

“I’m going to see the healer at Hogwarts. Uncle Sev got an appointment with her, I think her name is Poppy. Severus said that she wouldn’t treat me or the baby any different because you are a werewolf. The only thing that I don’t like is that Dumbledore will be there.” Bill cups his face and his thumb wipes off the tears. Phoenix bit his lip, he should have just told him when he found out.

“I'll be right there the whole time, Dumbledore isn’t a bad wizard Phoenix. He is a little strange, yes but he did let your Dad go to school at Hogwarts even if he was a werewolf. Our child will be able to go to Hogwarts too.” Phoenix felt his chest tighten. There is no way that his baby is going to be staying away for months at a time. His Dad could teach them just like he taught him.

“No, our child isn’t going to go and stay away for months at a time, they will be taught here. I can’t imagine how they would be treated because they are mine, plus being a dark creature. They will not be treated any differently!” Phoenix put his hand on his stomach, this was the first time he ever thought really about the future of his child. Bill’s hand came to rest upon his. 

“I don’t like how upset you smell right now, okay we will tutor them at home. I still want them to be able to go to the wizarding world though.” Phoenix nodded his head, even if they will never fully accept them because of them being a dark creature. 

“Yes I want them too because I do love magic. I want them to be able to see it and learn it. The biggest thing I want is for them to feel loved. To feel as loved as I have.” Bill leaned in and kissed his lips. 

“They will be probably even more so. They have your parents and then my parents, my Mum is going to be crazy over our baby. I am upset that you didn’t tell me and that you hid this but Phoenix it doesn’t change how much I love you. How much that I love this baby that you are carrying.” Harry sobbed as he kissed Bill again feeling both his tears and his husband's tears on his face. 

“So we are doing this, we are going to have a baby?” The younger man said on his husband’s lips. His eyes closed listening to their breathing. Bill pulled him closer. 

“Yes we are having a baby.” It felt like all the weight on Phoenix shoulders went away. Once he was relaxed they sat cuddled up against each other as Bill hands caressed his stomach. He was about asleep until his stomach rumbled loudly. 

“Sorry I haven’t eaten in a while.” Bill moves their food closer still not letting Harry off his lap. It smelled so good, hopefully it will stay down. 

“Eat, we will talk more later.” His husband watched him until he took his first bite, before he would eat any of his own. “Eat a lot, the baby will need it. Then we are going to take a nice hot bath, after I will massage you before we go to sleep.” Phoenix put his fork down to answer but, Bill growled. “Eat!” 

“I’m eating! A bath sounds good Papa.” He has called him that before because of Aria but this time it’s different. The redhead puffed out his chest. 

“Good, I love you Phoenix James Weasley Black.” The older man kissed his neck.

“I love you too William Arthur Weasley Black.” 

\-----

12th of March

Bill woke up early, knowing why he couldn’t sleep any longer. It was their first appointment, with Poppy. This is going to make it real, not that he didn’t believe Phoenix. He was showered, shaved and now down stairs making breakfast. A lot of breakfast, scones, pastries, various breakfast meats and he is currently working on scrambled eggs. Those were the safest of eggs when it comes to morning sickness or at least it was yesterday. 

Phoenix was still sleeping, he was going to let him sleep a little while longer. Their appointment wasn’t until 10, and the smaller man seemed more tired lately. At least now he knows why, gods his husband is pregnant.

“Something smells good! Are you in trouble? Is that why you have been cooking up a storm in here?” Bill jumped as his father-in-law snuck in. It was strange that Sirius was up before Remus. The animagus likes to lie in every day. 

“No, I couldn’t really sleep. Phoenix plays, I cook. It’s always better if I can’t sleep because at least there is food. Dig in, I’m going to bring Phoenix up to him.” Bill said as he finished up the eggs and plate them. 

“You spoil him, but I’m glad that you do. He deserves nothing but the best.” The older man said as he took a bite of an apple cinnamon pastry. “I’m just glad he is back to his normal self, did you ever figure out what was going on with him?” 

Bill wanted to say yes, that he was pregnant with his baby. That he was so excited and proud that his husband and mate is carrying his child. “We had a talk when you guys were gone. He is working on an original piece, I was worried that something was really wrong but he is just not taking care of himself. Not eating right, or sleeping, but I will make sure that he is going to.” 

The older man nodded knowingly. “Good luck on that, he didn’t always listen to us. I’m sure that you will have more luck.” Bill nodded and made himself and Phoenix a plate. 

When he walked into the room he noticed that his husband was no longer in bed, setting down their breakfast he was about to go on search when Phoenix walked into the room.He looked a bit green. 

“There you are, when I woke up you were gone. I should have known you were cooking.” Phoenix said as he walked up and kissed him on the lips. Bill held his husband to deepen the kiss. 

“I had to make you breakfast, you look a little green this morning are you okay?” The redhead pushed the raven color hair out of the smaller man’s face. He hates to see him sick. 

“It’s just morning sickness, sometimes the baby hates me. That’s why I always got up before you, before anyone.” The werewolf kissed his mate again before he sat him down on the bed placing breakfast on his lap.

“I’m sure you will feel better once you eat and then we will shower and get ready for our appointment.” The werewolf scented his mate to see if he could tell how he was feeling. “Your scent is everywhere today.How are you feeling about it?” Bill asked, picking up a scone, smearing jam on it as he fed it to Phoenix.

The younger man rolled his eyes and took a bite. “I’m a little nervous to be honest, it’s not because I think that there is something wrong with them, I just… I have never been to Hogwarts and I never really wanted to go to Hogwarts. I don’t know how I feel about Dumbledore or this Poppy Pomfrey.” Bill fed another bit to Phoenix and then smiled.

“I know you haven’t love, but I trust Madam Pomfrey. She has always treated me the same even after I was turned, and Dumbledore well like I said he is strange but I’ll be there the whole time. I know we talked about them not going to Hogwarts and I agree not with them being.. Well if they are a werewolf cub I’m sure your Dad and I can teach them everything. I’m sure that they are going to be just like you and love music so that means you can teach them all you know. Phoenix I know that this is scary and that we didn’t plan on this but.” 

Phoenix put a finger on his lips. “I’m happy that we are having a baby, now let’s stop all this talking and let’s eat. I can feed myself though, and tell Sparky to calm down. You need to eat too. How else are you going to be able to protect me and your baby?” The werewolf in him agreed he needed to be able to protect them forever. 

\-----

Phoenix was bent over losing everything that he had for breakfast. He wasn’t the most graceful at portkeys now being pregnant he is even worse. Bill was holding his hair as he took a breath and stood up straight, waving his hand he freshened up his mouth and face. 

“Sorry, I should have known something like that was going to happen.” The smaller man looked up at his husband with a frown. The redhead pressed a kiss on his forehead, warmth flowed through his body. 

“It’s okay, next time we will floo right to the hospital wing. I just wanted to show you Hogsmead, I used to come here every weekend when I attended Hogwarts. The Three Broomsticks is a great place to get a butterbeer, Zonko’s joke shop before Weasley Wizards Wheezes that is where everyone would shop. Then there is this.” Bill pulled him towards a little shop, the window displaying every type of sweets you could think of. “This is Honeydukes, it has the best sweets around. Do you feel up to going in there or would you rather do that on the way back?” 

Phoenix tore his eyes away from the window and looked up into beautiful blue eyes. His stomach still protested, he wasn’t ready to smell or eat anything right now. 

“Mmm I think we should wait on that. I don’t think I can handle that right now.” Phoenix smiled as he interlaced their fingers. “What else do you want to show me?” The werewolf pulled him down the road. 

They walked a little ways towards a broken down shack. Bill stopped right in front of it, Phoenix looked at it. Something about it made him sad, it looked like the house where his biological parents died. 

“This is The Shrieking Shack, people say that it is haunted. Back before I went to Hogwarts they said that they could hear Shrieking. Later I found out that it was your Dad. He told me that Dumbledore showed him this shack so he would be able to go to school and to have a place to go when it was the full moon.” 

Phoenix pulled his hand out of his husband and walked towards the house, looking into the windows his heart broke. That is where his Dad would have to spend the full moon, he knows that his Papa had spent that time with him but just to think to be in someplace like that.

He felt arms wrap around his stomach, Bill nuzzled into his neck. “You smell upset, I don’t like it when you smell upset. It’s okay he wasn’t alone, Sirius was there and so were his friends. He was never alone.” 

He sighed as he turned his head to look at his husband. “I know it just makes me upset, I know that wizards are so closed minded when it comes to werewolves. I guess I should feel lucky that my Dad could actually attend school. I guess I should thank Dumbledore for that but I don't know Bill there is something about him I don’t like. The only thing I can think is that he is powerful, and when I feel his power it reminds me of another power I felt. It was the same Dumbledores’ magic is light, but powerful and the other was so dark and scary.” Bill pressed a kiss on his temple. 

“I can see why that is scary for you Phoenix. Come on we are close.” Phoenix nodded and let his husband usher him towards this Hogwarts. As they walked he took in the scenery, it is one of the warmer days in early March. 

They come up to gates guarded by a winged animal, he didn’t pay that much attention to the fantastic beast and where to find them. Behind the gates were rolling hills and in the distance there was a castle. 

“The school is a castle? Should have known it would be a castle. I thought my Uncle’s house was too much. You went to school in a castle? I’m glad that I didn’t go here, why would a school need to be in a castle. Wizards are so over the top, and think that they are better than everyone. Especially if you have creature blood.” Bill frowned as he looked over at him.

“You know I’m a wizard, your parents are wizards, Phoenix you are a wizard. Don’t tell me you don’t show off when you perform, not saying it’s not hot as hell when you do it but still. There are good wizards. My parents, my siblings.” The older man squeezed his hand as they walked towards the castle. 

“I know that Bill but that is because there is a werewolf in their family. I.. I know that you are a good wizard that is why I married you. I know I’m probably sensitive about it, it’s all my Dad’s fault, plus I read so much about werewolves growing up I think I just made it in my head that wizards are just evil. Except for my Parents.” Phoenix shrugged as they stopped at a grand door, with stained glass windows. Phoenix took a deep breath as Bill pushed open the doors. 

“I will show you that there are more good wizards. Come on we are running late, after we have our check up maybe I can show you around. Phoenix took in everything around him, students in black robes holding wands and books were all around him. It looks like each student had a different color tie.

“What is with the different colors?” Phoenix said as they walked up stairs, and walked down winding corridor. 

Bill's eyes sparkled as he began to explain that each house had their own colors, The Gryffindors which Bill and his parents were in, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin which Severus was in. The older man talked about what each house stood for. Phoenix knew which house he would have wanted to be in. 

“Why would anyone be anything but Hufflepuff. They seem to be the ones that have the most heart, the most love. What does bravery, intelligence and cunning matter if you are not kind, loyal, and tolerant.” Phoenix said matter-of-fact as they stopped in front of double doors. 

His husband smiled as he placed a kiss onto Phoenix’s hand. 

“Here we are, you ready?” Phoenix was too distracted he forgot why they were there in the first place. He smiled a nervous smile and nodded. 

“Never have been more ready!” The older man pushed open the doors as he stared into the hospital wing. There were two lines of beds, where one held a familiar man, at the sound of the door being open both of them turned towards them.

“Have a seat, boys on a free bed I’ll be with you in a moment once I’m done with Mr. Longbottom here.” Phoenix took in the older woman, she wore an old nurses uniform complete with the hat. He wanted to laugh because of course what else would she have worn. Bill grabbed his hand and moved them over to a free bed. He took off his coat and placed it in the chair next to the bed. Once they sat down, his husband’s thumb caressed the back of his hand. It was calming him as they both sat. 

As they sat in silence Phoenix’s stomach growled loudly, he felt his face redden. “I must be hungry.” He placed a hand on his stomach, it was still flat. It's crazy to him that there is anything in there anyways. What if Severus’ spell was off, maybe he really isn’t pregnant. He could have really just been sick. How would he feel about that? Would he be sad, relieved, happy? Would Severus’ really be wrong? 

“I know where we can go after the appointment and it gives me a chance to show you one of The Weasley's favorite places in the castle.” Blue eyes sparkled as his husband placed his free hand over Phoenix's stomach. 

Phoenix was about to say okay when Madam Pomfrey walked up, smiling at both of them. 

“Hullo! Bill it’s so good to see you! Congratulations on your wedding!” The older woman pulled the werewolf into her arms. Her graying hair was pulled back and kind blue eyes looked at him as she pulled away. “This must be your husband! I’m Poppy! I heard you are the child to one of my favorite students.”   
  


“Hi, I’m Phoenix. I’m assuming you mean my Dad, Remus. Not that my Papa wouldn’t be your favorite student. I just know that my Dad would have been here at least once a month.” He held out his hand to the older witch who smiled and shook his hand. 

“Yes, I would always make sure that when his friends brought him in here he had hot tea and chocolate. I would love to see him, it’s been such a long time.” The matron looked like she was near tears, they must have had a good relationship. 

“I’m sure that he will be attending later appointments. Right now we haven’t told anyone yet, well besides my Uncles.” The younger man said as he clasped his hands together and rested them on his lap. Bill now standing next to him, 

“Okay well first I would like to start by asking you some questions, you were blood adopted does that mean you have both Remus and Sirius blood?” She waved her wand as a quill and clipboard started to make notes. 

“Yes, I do have werewolf blood in me. I don’t change monthly, I am an animagus though I have been since I was a little over a year old. I do have some symptoms that they go through, but recently it has been different. I mean everything has felt different recently.” Phoenix ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Okay, and are you allergic to anything? Ever had surgery? Long hospital stays?” He shook his head as the matron smiled at him. “Now what are the symptoms you are having?” Poppy started to wave her wand around him. 

“Umm well I am nauseated every morning, or if I smell something that doesn’t agree with me, I’m tired, then there is my magic. I don’t use it often mostly when I’m working on a new song, but it’s been acting up.” He watched the wand move over his body until it reached his stomach again. The green light was a little darker this time as it formed. Phoenix felt Bill sit down behind him, looking back his husband’s blue eyes were wide. 

“Phoenix it looks like Severus was right, I didn’t have a doubt but you are pregnant. I would say about two months gone now. Now I do believe that you are more wolf than you think you are. The scans are showing that your magic has been changed, it was recently. You had some werewolf traits but something must have happened to make it mutate and become more. Now it is still not enough to force you to change each month. Do you remember anything that would have changed this? Poppy said with head cocked as her wand continued to move around him. What does she mean something happened that would make him change?

  
  


\-----

Bill tenses, he knew it. He has been worried about that damn bite since it happened on New Years Eve. Every time after too he would bite it, freshen it. It was like the little bit of werewolf inside Phoenix called to his wolf.

He watched Phoenix shake his head he had to speak up, even if it was a bit embarrassing.

“I did bite him, for the first time on New Years Eve. We.. well we were, and I got a little carried away and I bit him. After that to be honest we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other. I knew something would have happened because I bit him.” He couldn’t look anyone in the eyes right now. He could have truly turned his mate, he was being careless. 

Poppy wrote down everything Bill said and nodded. “That would explain the change. Now with you falling pregnant the only thing I can see is that your magic once turned werewolf made you able to carry children without aid. I know that in packs same sex mates have had biological children with out potions seeing as they live in their packs away from civilization. They are very private with everything, I don’t blame them because when have we treated any dark creature with respect.” Phoenix quickly leaned back, the werewolf quickly wrapped his arms around him. 

“So, Poppy, you are saying that I am more werewolf now, and that’s because of my husband's bite? Then because I’m more werewolf I could get pregnant? My parents had sex all the time and my Papa has never been pregnant! I mean this seems crazy but obviously I’m pregnant!” He hated how tense his husband felt in his arms, he nuzzles his nose into the smaller man’s neck. 

“Your Papa I assume does not have any werewolf blood in him, Phoenix. He didn’t when he went to school here.I know it’s a lot to take in, but I will make sure that you and your child gets the best care. Now if it’s okay I would like to see if I could hear the heartbeat, and do a quick look. It will not look like a baby right now but I just need to make sure that it’s healthy.” The matron said in a calming voice. Phoenix looked up at him with nervous eyes. Bill leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I bet the baby is healthy and strong, I want to see them, I know you do don’t you Fluffy?” He brushed a dark curl behind his husband’s ear. 

“Yes, I want to see them a..and make sure that they are okay. I promise I haven’t done anything that would hurt them!” Poppy patted the younger man’s leg and smiled.

“I know Phoenix now Bill if you would move so Phoenix can lie down.” He made sure that Phoenix was comfortable when he lied down. “Now pull up your jumper, I'm going to place my wand on your stomach. An orab is going to appear and you will see your baby, we are going to measure them and then hopefully the heartbeat will be strong enough that we will be able to hear.” The werewolf quickly grabbed his husband’s hand, he felt his heart speed up in his chest. 

Poppy placed her wand on his stomach as she said the orab appeared. It was a grainy black, that was until she started to move her wand around. Phoenix gasped as a small bean shaped object came to focus in the orab. 

“There they are, it does look like I was right they are measuring 8 weeks. Now lets see if we can hear their little heart beat.” Bill held his breath, and looked down at his husband who had tears in his eyes. 

A loud beating echoed in the empty room, “Bill listen that’s our baby. That sound is better than any piece of music I have ever heard!” Phoenix tore his eyes away from the orab to look up at him. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“It is the best sound ever. God, I love you.” The werewolf’s voice cracked,and felt tears burn his eyes. 

“I love you too.” Phoenix looks back over to the matron. “So everything is okay? The baby is healthy?” Poppy whispered something and a picture came out of her wand.

“Your baby is perfect, 156 beats per minute. I am going to write down the potions that I want Severus to make you. I am assuming he is going to brew them, then here is a picture for you. Each appointment I will do this, and you will get a new picture, and when you are about 5 months we can see the sex of the baby most parents are excited by that. They baby will be born in October I would say probably the first week of October.” Bill helps Phoenix sit up and fix his clothes. “Do you have any questions?”

Phoenix nodded as Bill sat down behind him again pulling him into his arms. “Yes, can I change during the moon? I have never missed a full moon, I mean I will if I can’t change.” He felt his husband tense in his arms, but those are the questions that Bill wanted to know. 

“I know you shouldn’t change Phoenix, we don’t want extra stress on the baby. You must conserve your magic. Most of it is going to the baby right now. Bill you also have a job, since the baby is taking Phoenix’s magic you need to feed the baby some of yours. You can do that when you are in bed at night and first thing in the morning, the further along Phoenix is the more magic he will need.” Poppy handed them the list of potions and when to take them. Bill took it and placed it in his pocket, they will drop it off when they port key back.

“I will make sure he will have plenty of magic. Thank you Poppy.” He felt his wolf wanting to protect their mate and their young. 

“Yes thank you Poppy. I.. I was afraid to come but you have made this a great experience.” Poppy threw her arms around Phoenix and hugged him. 

“I’m glad, and next time I expect Remus to be here. I’ll make sure I have plenty of his favorite chocolate.” Bill hugged the older witch before he ushered his husband out of the hospital wing, now off to the kitchens. He will even let him tickle the pear.

“Bill we are having a baby.” Phoenix said looking at the photo as they walked down the hallway towards the stairway. 

“Yes, we are. I love you both.” The werewolf said as he kissed the younger man’s hand. 

“We love you too.” Phoenix smiled up at him, hazel eyes sparking, gods he is beautiful. He was glowing,and he was only going to become more beautiful.

“Now you haven’t lived here until you tried the food here at Hogwarts. The elves love me; they will give us whatever we want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I love this little family! Please let me know if there is something you would like to read. I'm up for writing everything. I've been trying not to think because I have a lot of personal issues going on so i just need to get out of my head a little bit so please give me a distraction! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song if you want to have it playing while you read.
> 
> What's my age again? : By Blink-182  
> Could I love you any more : By Renee Dominique featuring Jason Mraz.

25th of March

Moony paced back and forth, his cub was missing. Why off all night did he need to cover the pub. Fluffy hasn’t missed a full moon since he has been home. Padfoot tried to take his mind off of it but he still felt off.

Fluffy’s absence is affecting Sparky as well, he was currently just sulking by himself. The werewolf feels his mate nudge at him, he whines and finally goes to lie down cuddled up against his son-in-law. That was until he smells Phoenix, with a happy yip he runs over to his son. 

“Hey Daddy, I’m sorry why are you up so late? It’s after 4 you should be sleeping. I should be sleeping.” His son's fingers run through his tawny fur, watching his son make a comfortable spot for himself conjuring pillows and blankets he walks over to his husband. The red wolf waits till Phoenix sits down to go up and cuddles with him. The younger wolf nuzzles into Phoenix stomach. 

Moony looks over at his husband as to ask why his son isn’t changing. Fluffy would always change it didn’t matter, since he was a baby he would change. Where is his puppy! The werewolf whines looking at his son. 

“I’m too tired to change tonight, I’m just going to stay like this. Come on Daddy, and Papa, let’s cuddle. I'm too tired to move.” His son lies down with his head on Sparky’s stomach, as Padfoot cuddles in front of his son and Moony lies behind his son placing his head on his son’s hip. Finally he will be able to sleep. 

When Remus woke up the next day it was mid afternoon, why didn’t anyone wake up. Thankfully he woke up in bed, throwing on his robe he heads towards the kitchen is his famished. On the way there he heard Phoenix and Bill whispering in their room, normally he wouldn’t listen in but those two have been acting unusual lately. 

“So, April fools, Phoenix that is a brilliant idea!” April fools? They are talking about their pranks, it would be nice to have a heads up. Sirius has already been working on what he was going to do to Bill. Remus moved in closer to see if he could hear anything else. 

“Of course it is a brilliant idea. I just can’t wait, but there is a part of me that is worried also? What if they hate it?” Remus was confused, he has never hated any of the pranks that his son and husband did to him. He was worried because Phoenix did sound nervous.

“Love, trust me they are not going to hate it. I promise.” It sounded like Bill kissed Phoenix and it was escalating quickly, Remus shook his head and hurried down stairs. 

As he walked into the kitchen he saw his husband actually reading a book. “Did we switch bodies during the full moon?” Remus said wrapping his arms around Sirius’ shoulders, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“Ha Ha, you know I do know how to read.” His husband craned his neck to kiss him deeply. Remus smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. 

“So what are you reading?” He gave him a squeeze before walking towards the kettle, he needed coffee, not tea this morning. 

“I’m just reading this book about mental health.” Remus dropped his favorite coffee mug that shattered into pieces. Why was his husband reading a book about mental health? Was he having trouble, could it be because he wanted to drink again. 

“Siri, you know that you can talk to me. I mean we have been married forever, there is nothing you can’t share with me.” The werewolf flicks his wand and his cup is whole again, making his cup he walks over and sits next to him. The animagus just looks at him and rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not reading it for me, I’m reading it for Phoenix. I’m just worried.” Remus leaned over and pressed a kiss into his husband’s hair.

“I don’t think you should be worried, I just heard them talking about April fools. So he is acting like himself, and before you ask I do not know what they are planning. So you know what that means.” Remus saw the twinkle in his husband's eyes that he hasn’t seen in a long time. 

“That means that we have some planning to do for our own husband. There is no way that they are going to pull one over on us.” The animagus said as he put the book down and stood up. “Hurry and drink your tea we have a set of twins to go see.”

“You know it has always scared me when you get that twinkle in your eyes. It normally landed me in detention.” Sirius kissed him silly again, making him moan.

“But that is the main reason you love me Remus John Lupin Black.” Remus couldn’t say anything because it was true.

\------

Bill sat in his younger brothers’ house, this wasn’t the first time that they have been to Blaise’s house. Harry was off with Fred and George getting what they would need for April Fools. Of course the twins figured it out as soon as they saw Phoenix and heard what they wanted to do. 

“Did everyone abandon you?” His brother’s boyfriend said as he walked into the sitting room, which was completely modern and over the top for a wizard with his background. There was even a muggle tv.

“Yeah, they are off working on April Fools pranks while I sit here and relax. How are my brothers treating you? I still don’t know how you want to put up with both of them. I remember living with them. They were always a pain and I had to do it. You are doing it because you want to.” Blaise laughed and sat down next to him, he elegantly crossed his legs. 

“It’s not putting up with it, when I am in love with them. I have never really felt the love that I feel with them. Yes they are crazy, loud and unpredictable, but I wouldn’t have them any other way because they are perfect.” The younger man had a dopey look on his face. Yeah he was smitten there was no denying that. Which made Bill happy, he loved the fact that his brothers found someone that was completely in love with them as much as he was in love with Phoenix. 

“They are so perfect on their birthday I’m going to ask them to marry me, seeing as it is our one year anniversary I figured that it would be the perfect time. Which brings me to my next question, I know Phoenix hasn’t been to Tonks since your Stag Do, and I really want both of you there… I actually want Phoenix to sing before I propose, there is no way I could do what you did because I don't think I am going to be able to do this without crying, which I would deny if you ever said anything. So I asked Tonks and she said that she would close Tonks for their birthday and that way no one will be able to get in and we will be able to have all of our family be there.” This is the first time that he has ever seen Blaise not be cool and collected, he could smell the nervousness pouring off of him. 

With a smile Bill held out his hand and the younger man took it. “I say congratulations and I will tell Phoenix. Is there a specific song that you would want him to sing?” He could see Blaise relax as he pulled his hand away.

“No, I'm trusting him he is the most talented person I know. I trust him completely and make sure he has other songs too. I want him to play all night.”

“Who do you want,” Fred said as they walked into the room.

“To play all night?” George followed with his arm around Phoenix who had two bags in his hands. The look in his husband's eyes was full of mischief .

Blaise stood up and pulled Fred into a kiss. “I was just asking Bill if he and Phoenix would play at your birthday party.” He saw Phoenix nod and walk over to him wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“I would love too! I haven’t played at Tonks since… Well anyways.” He could feel a little uneasiness coming from his husband as he placed a hand on the smaller man’s stomach.

“Don’t worry love, Tonks is closing it for the party so we will be safe.” The werewolf leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Great! Now I’m starving and I have lessons today. I love you all and I’ll see you on your birthday! Thank you so much for the pranks!”

“Please Our Fiery Phoenix” George said, cuddling up to Blaise. 

“Take a picture of telling them!” Fred finished, they were always too much!

“We would love to take down our heroes!” They both pull their boyfriend down on the couch and get too friendly with them. “Though I wouldn’t want to be you brother getting their only child up the duff!”

“Could you imagine what we would do!” Fred said as he pulled Blaise colder to him. 

“Oh yes! I do and it will be perfect!” George was pulled clear to Blaise. 

“They wouldn’t know what hit them!” Blaise finished it off and made all of them laugh.

“Oh no they have corrupted you! On that note let’s get you home and fed before Miss Mac gets there.” Bill said, shaking his head, popping them back home.

\--------

1st of April.

Phoenix woke up early and his heart was racing today was the day that they are going to tell his parents about the baby. He had to rush to the bathroom even though the mornings were getting better he knew that his stomach was in knots. He figured that it would be. 

He took his anti-nausea potion and by the time that he got up Bill was already down stairs making breakfast. The werewolf told him that he wanted to be up and check for any of his parents' pranks that would harm him and good thing he did because when he got into the kitchen he saw that his husband, or should he say his wife, had already been hit by a spell.

“Well hello there gorgeous, who are you and why are you in my kitchen? I should tell you that I am married but I think in your case I can break the rules.” Phoenix took in his husband. His hair was the same length but his features were softer now and he had curves. He believes this is the first time that he has ever been turned on by a woman. 

“Your parents got me. I checked everything else. I’m sure it was supposed to hit both of us but I’m glad that you didn’t get it. At least my curse breaking skills are good for something. They were not up yet but I can’t wait to see them. I mean after this they deserve it! Though I have never felt more beautiful.” The younger man walked over to Bill and was pulled into her arms, it was strange at first but he was still taller than him. Too bad he wasn’t a top because he would probably be all over her. 

“You are very gorgeous.” Phoenix tilted his head back, the werewolf leaned down and their lips touched. His husband pulled into him, and he could help but moan. Bill’s lips were soft, yet still so strong. 

They both jumped apart when they heard the kitchen door slam open. There stood two very old looking men. His Dad’s hair, normally sandy brown, now was completely white and balding, his scars on his face were hidden by wrinkles, then there was his Papa. His Papa’s black hair was still long but it was thinning but his face was full of wrinkles and his shoulders were hunched over. 

“You two are in so much trouble! You made us old! Look at me you know that I will never look like this even when I am old!” The animaugus said slowly walking towards them, he was trying to walk faster but his body wasn’t allowing it. 

“Us you are the one that made my husband into a woman. Now she is a very beautiful woman, but she is a woman.” Phoenix couldn’t help but laugh as his Papa got closer, it really was great work. He will have to do something for the twins to thank them.

“It’s true Bill you are very beautiful.” Remus said with a smile. “But Fluff why are you not a woman, I thought it was supposed to be fool proof Siri what did you do?” His Papa turned around and glared at his husband.

“It was full proof, I don’t know what happened. But I need a cuppa tea.” Phoenix looked up at Bill who nodded and he couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Well Popfoot you go sit down and I will get you some you too Grandmoony. I figured since you guys are going to be grandparents you should at least look like grandparents.” The younger man said as he walked towards the kettle and poured out four cups. 

“Haha ha very funny Fluff, we have the party tonight. Please tell me your favorite parent, that we are not going to look like this for the party.” The older man whines giving him the puppy dog eyes. 

“Yes Nix please tell me that I don’t have to put up with my husband being a big baby the whole night because he is old.” Remus said, pulling his husband down onto his lap as they sat at the kitchen table. 

“Nope you will just look like your old selves, but I’m still going to call you Popfoot and Grandmoony. Seeing as they are your names.” He said, as Bill plated up their eggs and toast. Phoenix watched their faces and nothing changed. They were clueless. 

“What are you going on about? If this is something about Aria, yes we are her grandparents. Since you decided to call us that.” Remus said pulling his husband in closer, it was sweet to see that even when they are old his parents are going to be lovey. Weird to see them that old, kinda sad he didn’t want to think about losing his parents. Wow, the mood swings. 

“Daddy there is someone else that is going to call you Grandmoony and Popfoot. They will actually be here in October.” Phoenix said as they both sat down to breakfast. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt Bill's hand on his thigh, squeezing knowing that he was freaking out.

Then the look in his Daddy’s eyes told him that at least he knows. “Are you kidding me! Phoenix James Lupin Black! I knew that you smelled off! When did this happen you didn’t take a potion did you? I mean we were your age when we had you but that was different!” The animagus felt tears in his eyes, and he heard Bill growl.

“You’re Pregnant?!” His Papa said, knocking over his tea. “I’m too young to be Popfoot!” What did he truly suspect he was pregnant and young? Though it would have been nice if they would be happy for him. Then he felt his husband stand up and his magic was crackling, just then he changed back into his normal self. Sparky was more on the surface. 

“YES HE IS PREGNANT, AND NO HE DIDN’T TAKE A POTION! I BIT HIM OKAY, SO HE BECAME MORE LIKE A WEREWOLF WHICH MEANS HE CAN GET PREGNANT!” Phoenix tried to pull Bill to sit down next to him but he was too worked up. He felt the tears slide down his face.

“You bit our son?!” His dad said standing up letting his Papa fall to the floor. “How careless! You should have controlled yourself!” The older werewolf took a breath and then cocked his head. “But he didn’t change on the full moon!” Phoenix stood up and his magic pulsed through the room making everyone quiet. 

“Yes he bit me, but it only changed me a little bit. I am able to have children and I wish that you would have been happy for me. Uncle Sev and Uncle Reg are happy for me! I bet when we tell Bill’s parents this afternoon they will be happy for us! The one person I thought would be happy would be you Daddy. Papa on the other hand.” Bill pulled him into his arms trying to calm him. 

“Y...You told Severus and Reg before me?” His Papa said heartbroken, and walked over opening his arms. Phoenix didn’t hesitate he ran into his arms,taking in his scent. 

“Uncle Sev was the one that told me that I was pregnant. I’m sorry I wanted to tell you but you see how Daddy reacted.” He sobbed in his Papa’s neck, he just wanted his family to be happy. He really wished that his Papa looked like himself. 

“I’m sorry Nix, I’m so sorry that you felt you couldn’t tell us. You really are having a baby?” His Papa pulls away and cups his cheeks thumbing away the tears. All he could do was nod. “Then I’m so happy to be Popfoot.” 

“Thank you Papa! That means so much to me.” Phoenix looked over at his husband who was still glaring at his Dad. His Dad watched both of them, he wanted him to be happy. The older werewolf walked over and wrapped his arms around him and his Papa.

“I love you Phoenix always, I’m happy to be Grandmoony. Phoenix turns around and cuddles into his dad. Now it’s perfect just as it should be. 

“Come here Bill, I’m sorry I doubted you.” His Dad said with a smile. The younger werewolf wrapped his arms around him.

“Oh Nix there is so much shopping we need to do! You are not moving out yet. You will need our help!” His Papa said as he saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

“No Bill and I talked about it, we are going to stay here a little longer than what we planned. We have to make our house perfect for the baby. Plus once we do move it’s good that you will be right next door!” Phoenix’s stomach rumbled, every time he thought to himself. 

“Come on love, let’s feed you.” Once again Bill pulls him on his lap and feeds him his first bite of eggs. “So everyone is happy?” Bill asked with a warning growl, Phoenix wanted to scold his husband but he wanted to make sure they are okay. 

“Of course! There will be a new heir or heiress Black!” His Papa grabbed his Dad’s hand. He felt himself and his husband relax. Thank gods!

“Yeah Fluffy, and Bill we are happy, and we can wait to meet our newest puppy.” Phoenix is fed another mouthful but he still smiles. One down one to go.

———-

Bill had Phoenix in his lap as they sat in the sitting room as Fred and George opened their presents. The party tonight was just for Blaise to propose. He talked to Phoenix about not telling them today because he doesn’t want anyone over shadowed. His husband was right if Molly Weasley found out she wasn’t told when Sirius and Remus were told someone was going to be in trouble and seeing as Phoenix is the one carrying the grandchild it would be him. 

Fred and George looked at him and winked as they held up a present that had his and Phoenix's name on it but he knew that they didn’t buy it. What are they up too?

“Look Freddie! It’s from our big brother and our fiery Phoenix!” George said teasingly. 

“I thought they already bought us a present, I guess we all know whose Phoenix favorite Weasleys.” Fred said, shaking the package.

“Us!” They said at the same time,ripping off the paper they opened the white box. Bill and Phoenix looked at each other and then over to the box wanting to know what’s inside. 

The twins pull out matching bright blue and orange t-shirts that read ‘World's Best Uncle’.

Phoenix barked out a laugh as Bill growled. That’s not really how they wanted to tell them. They were just going to tell them, they didn’t think they had to do something so exciting.

“Phoenix and Bill Weasley! This is not funny! Fred George did you talk them into this?!” Molly said as she crossed her arms glaring at them. Phoenix was still laughing, he knew he was going to be the one to tell them. 

“Mum it’s true they are going to be Uncles not just the worlds best, that spot is reserved for Percy he is probably the only one that will be a good influence on them.” Bill looked around the room at all of his brothers and his sisters. His Mum's mouth opened and His Dad was just smiling. 

“Bloody hell! Phoenix is up the duff!” Ron said, his ear red with his mouthful of cake.

“Ronald!” Hermione scolded him, as Ginny and Charlie laughed. 

“William Arthur Weasley if this is a joke you are going to be in so much trouble. Phoenix are you pregnant?” His mum asked as she crossed her arms and gave them that glare that always made him feel like a small child.

“Yes Mum, I’m pregnant. Did you know that werewolves can conceive naturally? Because we didn’t and now in October we will be having a little werewolf cub of our own!” The older redhead screamed and jumped up pulling his husband off his lap. 

“Oh Phoenix!! You’re giving me my first grandchild! I didn’t expect to be a grandmother this quickly but I’m excited! Arthur a baby!” Bill was now being pulled into a hug from his mum.

“That is if you don’t squeeze him so hard!” He playfully growls out as the older woman slaps him lightly.

“So it would be a bad time to say April Fools?” Phoenix said with a cheeky smile, the whole room was quiet. Fred and George laughed out loud, as the rest of his family sat still. 

“He is just kidding Mum! Here we have proof.” He held up the sonogram his Mum had first look, while everyone else fought over it. Bill just ignored them as he pulled his husband back into his arms, placing his palms on where the baby is growing. Everyone knows and is happy, now it should be smooth sailing until they are born.

——

Phoenix has had butterflies in his stomach since walking into Tonks. He knows that it is closed to the public; he just hasn't been back since that night. Not that he was afraid to be there, and it wasn’t like he was alone either. Auror Longbottom being a friend of the family made sure that there was an auror there. 

Bill hasn’t left his side since stepping into the building. His left hand always seemed to be touching his stomach, it was always warm and calming. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, his family was there, Weasly’s and their other halves, Draco,Neville, Pansy who was talking to Ginny looked like they were getting comfortable with each other. 

Tonks walks up to him and bumps into him playfully. “Whotcher Phoenix? Ya ready to play?” He was practically bouncing as he was ready. It’s been such a long time.

“I am ready! I even got this one to sing a song with me tonight.” Phoenix cuddled into his husband who growled happily rubbing his thumb across his stomach.

“What can I say it’s hard to say no to you right now.” Bill said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed his mouth sweetly. “But I’ve never really been able to say no to you, have I?”

“Oi okay that's enough lover boys, Phoenix go on.” The pub owner shakes her head and walks towards her boyfriend who pulls her into a heated kiss.

“I’ll see you on stage in a bit, I love you. Make sure you don’t get sleepy Papa. I have plans for you tonight.” The younger man teased as he felt his husband’s hand trail down to his arse and squeezing. 

“I love you too, and don’t worry I will be ready for you tonight.” Bill crushes their lips together, feeling his knees weaken he is held up by his husband’s strong arms. 

Phoenix practically floats away onto the stage, picking up his guitar. “Hullo everyone! I can’t believe that I’m back! What better day than to come back on my two most favorite brothers-in-law. Sorry Charlie, Perc and Ron you are a close second. Now let’s talk about the birthday boys real quick. The first time I laid eyes on these two I knew that we were going to be best of mates. I don’t know honestly what I would do with them! If I didn’t meet your brother first I would have fallen for both of you.” He said with a wink.

“Oi” Bill said loudly, glaring playfully at his brothers.

“You have your own!” Blaise said playfully pulling both of them into his arms. 

“Okay, Okay! Happy Birthday George and Fred! I love you both!” Phoenix felt himself tear up, stupid hormones. He does love those two after everything that they have done for him. They may be the craziest Weasleys but they are also the most loyal.

**I took her out, it was a Friday night**

**I wore cologne to get the feeling right**

**We started making out and she took off my pants**

**But then I turned on the TV**

**And that's about the time she walked away from me**

**Nobody likes you when you're twenty three**

**And I'm still more amused by TV shows**

**What the hell is A.D.D.?**

**My friends say I should act my age**

**What's my age again, what's my age again?**

After a few songs Phoenix and Bill were sitting and talking to Ron and Hermione. It was almost time for the big surprise but Hermione being the know it all she was asking them as many questions as she could. 

“So, Poppy said it was because of the bite, but you don’t turn? You really are amazing Phoenix, have you ever thought about testing everything that you could do? I mean I know right now you would not be able to because of the baby.” Ron placed his hands on her and she suddenly stopped talking. Finally Phoenix thought to himself, she really didn’t know how to shut up. 

“Sorry.” She said as she took a sip of her drink. “I can actually look up some things about Werewolf births if you like I don’t mind.” Bill looked over at him and Phoenix looked over at Hermione who was smiling and he couldn’t help but give her a break. It would be good for them to find out everything that they can.

“That would be a big help, thank you Hermione. M..Maybe we can meet for lunch and discuss it. I don’t come to the wizarding world a lot but we can meet in London somewhere if you want?” If she was going to be a part of their family might as well get to know the woman. 

The bright brown eyes widen. “T… That would be wonderful! I was actually born into a muggle family. I know the perfect cafe.” As soon as they started to talk about other things beside the baby he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Blaise looking down at him.

“I guess that means it’s time.” Phoenix said as he looked at his husband, noticing the two confused looks of Ron and Hermione. 

They made their way over to the stage, the older man stopped them before they went on stage.

“I really do love this song. It’s true.” Bill said, leaning in kissing his lips so softly. Phoenix cups his husband’s face and kisses him again. His tongue glides across the werewolf’s lips, which instantly open. Their tongues slowly slide across each other intertwining. Too soon Bill pulled away. 

“It’s been a year since you proposed, we are married and expecting our first child. What a crazy year it has been. As romantic as this is though your dear brothers soon to be fiance is looking at us so.” Phoenix pulled Bill up on stage and they both sat down on stools, he picked up his guitar as he strummed getting their attention. 

“We have one more song request, I’m bringing up my husband to sing with me. It’s a treat for me because he hardly sings with me.” Phoenix looked over at his husband and winked, his heart was full when he saw the love that was shown in the werewolf’s eyes.

“That’s because you are perfect and I’m not as good as you. But I wanted to do something nice for my brothers, even though they are a right pain in my arse I do love them dearly.”

“Now find your favorite dance partner. This is going to be a slow one.” Phoenix said as he started playing.

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Full moon, bedroom, stars in your eyes**

**Last night, the first time that I realized**

**The glow between us felt so right**

**We sat on the edge of the bed and you said**

**"I never knew that I could feel this way"**

**Love today can be so difficult**

**But what we have I know is different**

**'Cause when I'm with you the world stops turning**

**_Could I love you any more?_ **

**_Could I love you any more?_ **

**_Could I love you any more?_ **

Phoenix picked this song for a reason, it wasn’t only for Blaise proposing to Fred and George. No it was his declaration of love for his husband, how he could love someone so much. How he could fall in love with him more and more each day.

Bill took a deep breath before he started to sing as Phoenix looked over at him.

**_Sunrise, time flies, feels like a dream_ **

**_Being close inhaling hard to believe_ **

**_Seven billion people in the world_ **

**_Finding you is like a miracle_ **

**_Only this wonder remains_ **

**_Could I love you any more?_ **

**_Could I love you any more?_ **

**_Could I love you any more?_ **

**_Mmm_ **

Phoenix watches Blaise and the twins dancing, they were laughing and smiling. They are beautiful together, he could see the love that they had for each other. 

**Softly, slowly**

**Love unfolding**

**Could this love be true?**

**Could I love you any more?**

**Could I love you any more?**

**Could I love you any more?**

Phoenix turns now just singing to Bill, he could smell the love pouring off his husband. It was the most beautiful scent. Tears are stinging his eyes, he couldn’t wait to see how their relationship will grow. How perfect of a Papa he would be with their baby, and to any other babies that they will have. 

**Could I love you any more?**

**_The question's rhetorical_ **

**Could I love you any more?**

**_Oh, this feels phenomenal_ **

**Could I love you any more?**

**_Love is all there is_ **

**Could I love you any more?**

**_It's inexhaustible_ **

**Could I love you any more?**

**_Oh, love's unstoppable_ **

**Could I love you any more?**

**_Love is all there is_ **

**Softly, slowly**

**_Love unfolding_ **

**_Could this love be true?_ **

**_Could this love be true?_ **

**_Could I love you any more?_ **

**_Could I love you any more?_ **

**_Could I love you any more?_ **

After the song they both tore their eyes away from each other and looked to the middle of the room where Blaise was now on his knee. 

“Like the songs says Fred and George, Could I love you any more? This past year has been the best year of my life. You took me away from this dark and scary place and brought me into the light. It may be crazy, thrilling and loud. But I have never met anyone that is as beautiful, sweet, loyal, and all together as perfect as you two. Now Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley will you marry me?” Phoenix sat his guitar down and felt his husband’s arms wrap around him as they waited to hear the twins' answer.

“Oh Blaise” George said with tears in his eyes,

“Of course” Fred pulled him up from the floor. 

“We will!” They embrace each other kissing, crying and laughing. The crowd whistled and cheered. 

Phones being one of the loudest ones. He is so happy for them, they deserve nothing but happiness.

“Phoenix, let me take you home.” Bill growled lowly in his ear, sending a shiver down his back. 

“Shouldn’t we stay just a little longer?” He doesn’t sound that convincing, he does want to go home and have Bill make love to him. 

“No one will notice, let’s go home so I can make love to you.” Phoenix only hesitated for a second before he wrapped his arms around his husband and popped away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your continued support you guys are amazing!
> 
> Please let me know if there is a story or ship that you guys want me to write! I'm having kinda a hard time figuring out what I want to do next! So you tell me!! (Please)
> 
> As always Kudos and Comment are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.... 
> 
> Okay so at the end of this chapter I am going to put a previews of two stories I'm working on... Please let me know which one you would like to read... If both say both if not say which one... IF you have any ideas for a new story please tell me!

29 th of June 

Phoenix stood in the doorway of the now empty bedroom, his hands resting on his stomach that has started to round out. 5 months gone now, only 4 more to go. That is why he is standing staring at the empty room. They have to start decorating for the baby, he couldn’t do that because Bill and him are not talking. 

They were not on the same page, Phoenix wanted to know what they are having, and Bill wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted to know it was killing him. He didn’t care because of painting the room color, he was going to do it in neutrals. He just didn’t want to pick out things without his husband. His husband left over two hours ago, even though he promised to take him shopping. 

Phoenix might have been a little hormonal, but Bill wasn’t being reasonable. Why wouldn’t you want to know what you were having? 

His Dad's scent hit him before he saw him. “Hi Daddy.” The younger man said sounding defeated, he wants to still be upset with Bill, he just couldn’t bloody hormones. 

“Hi Fluffy. You have been up here for a while, you okay?” The older werewolf put his arm around him, pressing a kiss into his hair. Phoenix took a big breath, letting his Dad’s scent calm him. He often found himself closer to his Dad right now, subconsciously wanting the extra protection. 

“Bill and I had a row, he has been gone for two hours. Daddy I just want to know what we are having and I don’t think I can wait 4 more months. We have an appointment tomorrow and Poppy said we can find out. I really, really want to know. I know it’s silly, but it just doesn’t seem right not knowing.” He felt tears sting his eyes, he didn’t want to cry over it. He cried over a lot of things right now. 

“You need to talk to him Fluffy, not pout or yell, talk. See why he wants to wait and you tell him why you don’t.” He knows that his Dad is right; he just needs to be open with his husband, even though he doesn’t pout or yell. He is sweet, and kind, okay maybe not all the time. 

“You’re right Daddy I should just talk to him.” Phoenix laid his head on his Dad's chest, the older man ran his fingers through his hair, wishing he could just stand like this for the rest of the day. It’s the best he has felt all day. 

“Well it’s a good thing he is down stairs making you a toastee with cheese, apples and pickles. Isn’t that you favorite right now?” A smile appears on his face. He didn't leave him, he has been down stairs the whole time? 

“Yes, it is!” Phoenix slowly walked down the stairs and his husband's delicious food hit his nose. 

Bill stood at the hob, hands working quickly, quietly he walked up to his husband and wraps his arms around him. Not an easy thing to do when his belly has grown a bit. 

“Something smells really good. I know it’s not for me because who would make their brat of a husband their favorite pregnancy lunch.” Phoenix muffled in the werewolf’s back, taking in his scent. The baby moved slightly, knowing that their other parent was around. 

“It is for my wonderful husband who never asks for anything, and after he eats this we are going to go to our room and look at baby names. Then I have some baby catalogs that we can look at. Tomorrow we can go shopping after our appointment seeing as we will know what we are having.” The older man turns around in his arms as Phoenix’s mouth drops open. 

“You mean you are okay finding out? I don’t want to make you do something that you don’t want to do. Maybe I can find out and not tell you, if this is something you really don’t want to know. I... I just..” A buttery finger slides on his lips as blue eyes connect with his, he smiles sweetly. 

“Fluff, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to know. I spoke with my Mum, and she told me that yes it was great not knowing, because it doesn’t matter if they are a boy or a girl. Though when she did know it was easier on her and just as exciting because you don’t know who the baby is going to look like. Plus if you want to know, you are the one who has the weird cravings, sore back, but still so beautiful and glowing.” Bill cupped his cheeks, their lips brushed against each other. 

“Flattery William? Okay after lunch we can think of names. I actually have a couple that I have been thinking about. You are okay with the Black tradition; it doesn’t have to be a first name but it can be middle.” Phoenix looks up at him with hazel doe eyes, knowing he could get his way. He knows that he is pretty unbearable right now. 

“I think that tradition is good, as long as we don’t become the Malfoys.” The werewolf wrinkled his nose pressing a kiss on his forehead before turning around and plating up a normal toastee for himself. “That is where I draw the line.” 

The younger man holds up his hands with a disgusted look on his face. “Draco has become a great guy since being with Neville, but there is no way I want to become like that family. I promise we will not be like that. Now I’m starving, let's go eat.” 

\----- 

Sirius sat outside smoking a cigarette, thinking about how his only son is pregnant and at a young age. He wasn’t ready to be a grandparent yet, he was young and cool. Sirius rides motorcycles, wears leather jackets, and still pulls pranks. The only reason he could have kept Phoenix alive was because of Remy. That’s who is going to help him when it comes to their grandchild. 

“You know when the baby comes you should stop.” He felt his husband’s hand on his shoulder as he came around and sat down next to him. “Popfoots shouldn’t smoke.” The laughter in his voice made the older animagus smile. 

“You love the fact that we are old enough to be grandparents.” Sirius takes one last hit before he flicks the butt out into the yard. The werewolf placed an arm around his shoulders pulling him into his side. 

“I thought since we found out that you were happy Sirius. You took the news better than I did, I’m not worried that my son can’t do it. I just wanted him to have more time in his relationship before they had a child or adopted. I know that they didn’t do it on purpose.” Remus said as he ran fingers slid up and down his arm. 

“I know, I wanted him to have a young adult life. Not what we had, not what his biological parents had. We had to worry about a mad man killing us, because of the purity of blood. He has the chance to live a normal life and he is pregnant. It’s just not fair for them, don’t get me wrong I know that our son and his husband are going to be great parents. I would never change the fact that we have Phoenix. I just wanted him to be able to do things that we didn’t get to do.” Sirius did feel bad thinking that way, if only they could have had a normal young adulthood. 

“I know Pads, but he has what we didn’t. A support system, someone that will help when it comes to wanting a night off, taking a holiday weekend alone. We will help them with everything, even when their own house is built, on our land. That makes you feel better right? That Phoenix isn’t going away?” He knows that his husband is trying to make him feel better, and the thing is, it’s working. 

“That’s true.” Sirius relaxes as he lies his head on Remus’ shoulder. “Plus just think about it. We can buy the baby whatever we want and we don’t have to tell them no and you know they will love us more than they love their parents.” 

Remus barked out a laugh. “That is true, of course they would because who couldn’t love you Siri. This will be a good thing, I know deep down inside you have always wanted another baby, this is even better. When they start to scream and cry we can give them back. It’s a win-win situation.” 

“So, did Bill give in yet?” Sirius smirked, knowing the werewolf would. 

“Yeah he folded as soon as our son looked at him with those eyes. You know the ones, you give them to me often.” Sirius looks up into his husband’s green eyes, with one elegant eyebrow raised. 

“I only give them when it’s necessary Grandmoony.” Remus pinches his shoulder making him chuckle. 

“Watch it Popfoot! I think I see a gray hair.” Sirius sat up quickly, hands covering his hair, staring mouth wide open at his husband. 

“How dare you Remus! I do not have gray hairs!” The animagus stalks away in a huff, leaving a laughing werewolf behind. 

\------- 

Bill fed another chocolate frog to Phoenix who was sitting next to him, with a book in hand and Aria’s head in his lap snuggled up to his stomach. Naming was going poorly. The younger man already had the boys name picked out but not the girls. 

“I give up, we just have to hope we are having a boy.” The werewolf chuckled as he took the book out of his husband’s hand. 

“Nix we don’t have to pick out a name today. We have plenty of time, how about we look at some catalogs and pick out the cot, changing table and rocker. I know you will want a comfy rocker, I can see you singing to our little girl or boy every night. How lucky to have someone like you as a Daddy.” Bill meant every word, he knows that Phoenix will be the best parent. 

“I do want a comfortable rocker, but I’d rather have a nap. I think that the baby needs some of Papa’s magic. Can you sing to me? They like it when they hear your voice, I get little nudges and kicks.” He watched his husband place his hand on his stomach as he cuddled into him. 

**Love will keep us together**

**Think of me babe, whenever**

**Some sweet-talking girl comes along, singing her song**

**Don't mess around, you've just got to be strong, just stop**

**'Cause I really love you, stop**

**I'll be thinking of you**

**Look in my heart and let love keep us together**

**You**

**You belong to me now**

**Ain't gonna set you free now**

**When those girl start hanging around talking me down**

**Hear with your heart and you won't hear a sound, just stop (stop)**

**'Cause I really love you, stop (stop)**

**I'll be thinking of you**

**Look in my heart and let love keep us together**

Bill softly allows his magic to flow feeling his child’s magic reaching out to him. This is the first time that he felt his child’s magic. He has never been this happy before. They are powerful already. His wolf is almost purring; he has a cub and the most perfect mate. 

\---- 

“I can’t believe you won’t let us come!” His Papa pouted as he crossed his arms, this wasn’t the first time he had a tantrum about not coming to the healer appointment. Bill and he decided that if they let one person come all of them would come, or there would be a fight on their hands. 

“Daddy please tell your husband that we are going to have dinner tonight with the whole family so we can reveal what we are having. Bill has made a whole menu and it’s going to be fun!” Phoenix said with a smile, he couldn’t contain how excited he was to see the baby again today. Bill wrapped an arm around his waist as they stood in front of the floo.

“Remy can you please tell your son that it’s not the same and that everyone should be there seeing as this is the first grandchild!” The older animagus said in an over dramatic way. 

Both Bill and his Dad laughed, Phoenix rolled his eyes. “Bill go ahead and take Phoenix to the appointment. Siri, I’m sure I can think of something to distract you while we wait.” The older werewolf practically purred out making Phoenix and Bill pull a face.

“Okay on that note.” Phoenix grabbed a handful of floo powder and left as quickly as he could.

He should have let Bill go first because he is not good at exiting the floo, thankfully there was someone so caught him as he stumbled out of it. The younger man looked up to see who helped him so he could thank them but he just glared at the twinkling eyes that looked down at him.

“Hullo Phoenix my boy. I see that I was at the right place at the right time.” Dumbledore released him, then feeling his husband's arms around him.

“Thank you,” He said quickly, not wanting to really talk to him. He just makes him feel uncomfortable.

“Bill! It’s good to see you again! What brings you two here?” Phoenix raised an eyebrow, he knows that he isn’t that big yet but you could tell that he was pregnant. 

“It’s good to see you too Headmaster. We are here for our prenatal check up.” His husband said, he could smell the pride rolling off of him. 

“Which we are already late for.” The animagus huffed out. 

“Oh congratulations! A new Weasley! I hope that I’m still around when they come through.” The older wizard said with laughter in his voice, which just made Phoenix angry. No other reasons besides his hormones.

“They will not be attending this school, or any boarding school. I am not shipping my son or daughter off. They will be taught how I was taught, my magic is perfectly fine. If you don’t mind Headmaster I know Poppy is ready for us.” They started to walk away but Dumbledore just stepped in front of them.

“I mean no harm my boy, I was just saying that it would be nice to have another Weasley in our halls.” There was a hint of annoyance in the older wizard's voice. 

“Well Bill has a lot of siblings. Now if you would excuse…”

“Have I done something to upset you?” Dumbledore asked the twinkle in his eyes gone, Phoenix could feel the older wizards magic around him. He pushed out some of his own, making it known that he will not be bullied.

“We really should.” Bill said nervously Phoenix just patted his hands.

“No sir, you haven’t done anything to upset me. I would just like to go to my appointment. It is a big one today, we get to find out what we are having. This is the second time that I have met you sir, so how could you have done something to upset me.” Dumbledore nodded, still not moving.

“Oh Phoenix I’ve met you plenty of times, I was there when you were born. As an adult yes this is our second time meeting.” Phoenix felt his magic flare up again. He bets he was there when he was born.

“I bet you did SIR, and if I read correctly instead of telling my biological parents to run as far as they could you just told them to go into hiding in the UK. Now I can’t blame you for everything, no. James and Lily Potter should have left, or do anything besides just hide and wait for the mad man to come find them. Now if you excuse me I would like to go to my appointment if that is okay?” The younger man did not break eye contact with the older wizard. 

“I’m sorry that you feel that way Phoenix. I will let you go. If you would like to meet up soon for tea, we could discuss this in more depth.” Dumbledore didn’t wait for a reply he walked off. 

He felt his husband nuzzle into his neck placing small kisses, calming him down instantly. “I don’t like it when you smell like that.” Bill growled out. “Don’t let him get you all worked up.” 

“I’m sorry. He just… never mind let’s go see our baby.” They walked hand in hand down towards the matron's office.

Poppy quickly walked out of her office. “There you boys are, I saw that you were talking to Dumbledore. I would have saved you but I had a quick emergency. Phoenix dear, go ahead and have a seat. This is going to be an exciting appointment, we can see how much the little one has grown, and we should be able to see what you are having!” Her blue eyes widened with excitement, which made Phoenix feel so much better after the run in with Dumbledore.

“Yes Phoenix has done nothing but think about it for days.” Bill laughed out as he helped raise Phoenix’s shirt up to show his not so little baby bump.

“You were excited too!” The younger man said sticking out his tongue. “We even found the perfect names, the girl's name took us the longest but we got there in the end.” 

Poppy nodded and smiled as she cast the spell and placed her wand on his stomach. The orb appeared, then an outline of the most perfect profile appeared. Tears stung Phoenix eyes, their baby looks like a baby now.

“Love, look at them!” His husband’s voice trembles, tearing his eyes away from the orb he looks up into blue eyes. Bill leans down and places the softest of kisses on his lips. 

“Okay so I am going to get measurements and other things before we get to the main event.” Phoenix nodded and continued to watch the older witch move the wand around, he reached for Bills hand interlacing the fingers together. 

“Everything is looking great, I’m worried once the baby is a little bigger, we might have to worry about the full moon. Just because I’m not sure how the moon affects the child in the womb. For my own peace of mind would love for you to be here on full moons for the rest of your pregnancy.” Kind blue eyes look down at him, he doesn’t want to be away from his family during the full moon but he doesn’t want anything to happen to his baby.

“He will be here, I’ll drop him off myself before the full moon.” Bill said not giving Phoenix the opportunity to say no, he wouldn’t have but he will miss his family during the full moons. It’s not like he could change right now anyways. 

“So if they do change, what will happen?” The younger wizard asked, panic in his voice. He couldn’t lose this baby. 

“I would hope that your magic will help strengthen your womb. Once again I’m not sure of what is going to happen. That's why I want you here, because if not we will have to be able to work quickly.” Poppy said sternly, but softly. He liked that about her, she could make him feel calm about the unknown things.

“Could this kill Phoenix or the baby?” Bill asked nervously, you could smell the worry pouring off of his mate.

“With male pregnancies it is harder for the carrier, but with potions and magic we should be able to strengthen the womb if need be. I just don’t want to give him potions beforehand because I don’t know the effects that it would have on the child with prolonged use. We will have it and if he has to take it we will monitor him until the baby changes back.”

Phoenix felt his heart in his stomach, he didn't want to do anything that will harm the baby. Whatever he has to do, he doesn’t care if it will change during the full moon he just hopes that it won’t be in any pain.

“Will the transformation hurt the baby?” 

“No, that is one thing I have read, born werewolves do not hurt with transformation because it is in their blood. They have never not been a werewolf.” With a sigh of relief Phoenix looked back at the orb where his baby was kicking their feet. It was surreal seeing and feeling it happen. He couldn’t wait till Bill got to feel.

“Now let’s not worry about that anymore today. I think it is time to find out what this little wolf is.” Phoenix nodded, he didn’t want to think about anything else right now. Bill lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to it.

“Okay boys you are having a little girl!” A girl! Oh gods a girl! Phoenix looked up at his husband who was crying now.

“A girl Papa!” His voice full of awe, a little girl.

“Yes Daddy, a beautiful girl who is as sweet as you.” The werewolf bent down and peppered kisses all over his face, making him giggle through his tears.

“Oh hopefully with red hair! There is something about red headed babies! Poppy can we have a ton of pictures please!” The older witch was already on it.

“I will have a lot for you and enough for the grandparents to have copies. Now it does look like you need to gain a little bit. She is small but nothing to be worried about as of yet, but make sure that you are eating enough. Plus eat what you want, the baby will tell you what she needs when she needs it. That means Bill you might have some 2 am food runs for your husband.” Poppy said helping Phoenix sit back up, and handing him the black and white photos. In the frame he watched her move. There was one of her sucking on her fingers, it’s so real now and he couldn’t be happier. 

  
  


\----

Remus watched as his husband paced with a glass of seltzer water, it’s been like this since the boys got back from Poppy’s. Molly, and Arthur are here along with all their children and counterparts. Regulus and Severus were standing beside Sirius talking and rolling their eyes looking at him. Bella was on the floor playing with Aria.

“Siri, you are going to wear a hole into the rug now. Why are you so anxious? We get to find out if we are going to have a granddaughter or grandson.” The werewolf pulled him into his arms. 

“I know but we should have been there.” The shorter man pouted and Remus rolled his eyes.

  
  


“I’m sure that if you ask nicely you can go next time.” He placed a soft kiss on the animagus’ cheek. 

“Yeah I wonder if he will let us come one day, seeing as I was one of the first to know.” Regulus said with a smirk, trying to pick on his older brother. Severus laughed into his drink and Sirius growled .

Then he heard a clink of a glass and their eyes snapped to Phoenix and Bill who were standing in the middle of the room.

“Hey everyone, I’m guessing you want to know what we are having.” Bill said with a smile and he watched his son cuddle into the younger werewolf. Everyone around the room answered in a loud yes. 

“Too bad, because we are going to eat first!” Phoenix said with a cheeky smile. Remus felt his husband tense in his arms as he yelled Oi! “Fine, fine. But me being me I’m going to sing the results instead of just saying it.” Of course his son couldn’t just tell them he had to make a show out of it. Which he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Phoenix picked up the guitar and started to play, as Bill walked over to Molly who just grabs her son’s hand.

Remus makes eye contact with Phoenix who was on the verge of crying. Then it truly hit him, his son was going to have a baby. His baby was having a baby, he wasn’t even old enough to have a baby.

**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day**

**When it's cold outside I've got the month of May**

**Well I guess you'd say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**My girl**

**Talkin' 'bout my girl**

“A GIRL!!!!!!” Sirius yelled out in his arms not caring if Phoenix was still playing he watched his husband run up to him and pulled him into a hug. Laughter and squeals of happiness through the room.

“That’s right Nix, do you want to tell everyone our princess name?” Bill said with Molly’s arms still wrapped around his middle. Remus now took his turn hugging his son pressing a kiss into his raven colored hair.

“Lyra Eliza Weasley Black Will be here early October.” His son with tears in his eyes, Lyra. 

“Yay a girl!” Bella said, bouncing over to them as Phoenix ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Yes, a little girl who you can play tea party with! You will be a good big cousin right Bella?” The little girl nodded excitedly.

“Lyra is such a perfect name for her too, keeping up with traditions. Heiress Black will be perfect and spoiled. I for one can’t wait.” Sirius said with his chest puffed out, Remus rolled his eyes.

“She is an Heiress to the Weasley’s and Lupin's too Mutt..” Severus said, glaring at Sirius. They will never be able to truly get along.

“Shut it Snape nothing will bring me down today!” Bill cleared his throat.

“Okay let’s go get eat, before it gets cold. Then afterwards you guys can fight about trivial things.” The younger werewolf takes his husband and walks towards the kitchen.

“Yes Bill is right. Come one Siri lets go eat, if you are good we can go shopping. I know that you want too.” The werewolf teased, and his husband’s facial features softened. 

“Fine, but I don’t want a spending limit.” Remus laughed and tugged him along.

“As if I could tell you what not to spend.” Sirius pushed him away as he laughed. 

\-----

Harry sat in his music room, strumming his guitar as he ate apple slices.He couldn’t get enough apples right now. The animagus left Bill sleeping a couple hours ago. A part of him wants to climb in the bed with his parents, he is a married man but he just needs their scent and their warmth. What Poppy said was affecting him a lot, what if something happens to Lyra during the full moon.

“Fluf what are you doing out of bed?” The older werewolf stood at the door holding two steaming cups of tea. Phoenix tapped the couch next to him, his Dad always knew what he needed.

“I just can’t really sleep.” He took the cup from his Dad’s hand and held it in his hands. 

“Well do you want to talk about it? Are you and Bill fighting again?” Phoenix put the cup down and cuddled into the older werewolf. Who places a hand into his hair playing with it.

“No, Poppy just said something today that made me a little bit worried.” He nuzzled into his chest, the hand that was in his hair stopped. 

“What do you mean? Is there something wrong with her?” His Dad pulled his head up to look into his eyes. Tears stung his eyes, as he just shook his head.

“During the full moon I have to go to Poppy because she is afraid that Lyra is going to change and when she does she might hurt me. Which Daddy I don’t care about, I am strong enough to deal with it. I just don’t want anything to happen to her.” The older werewolf sat up quickly, Phoenix could smell the fear coming off of his Dad.

“Phoenix, what do you mean you don’t care if you get hurt? Phoenix does Bill know about this? He is okay with you.. Well with you going through this pregnancy.” He quickly pulled away from his Dad. Did he just say something about not keeping the baby. She is real, she has a name, his Dad would never say he must have heard wrong.

“Yes he knows and he said that he was going to take me, he just wants both of us safe. I’m not getting rid of her. How could you even say that?” Phoenix felt a kick as he stood up, how could he give up that.

“Phoenix I do love that baby because she is a part of you, but we can wait until you are older or until we know more. You got to understand that I love you and I love her and Bill. I just don’t understand why you would put yourself through that.” The werewolf stood up and tried to grab his hand. 

“Dad she is my daughter. Just as I am your son. I.. I can’t believe you.” He sobbed out, so much of getting comfort from his parents.

“What is going on?” His Papa asked as he walked into the room, Phoenix quickly turned around with his hand on his stomach. 

“Your husband said that I should get rid of my daughter because she might change during the full moon. Papa I can’t get rid of her. She is my daughter!” Phoenix sobbed out and threw himself into the older animagus arms.

“Remus?” His Papa said as he tried to comfort him, running his hands up and down his back. 

“If it’s going to harm our son… Why would we want him to go through with it. It was I was afraid when I blood adopted him.” Phoenix turned around still in the older man’s arms.

“So if I would have changed, if I became a werewolf when you adopted me would you have loved me less? Would you have gotten rid of me?” The older werewolf walked up and cupped his face wiping the tears away. 

“No, I still would have loved you Phoenix. I wouldn’t have gotten rid of you because I love you.” Phoenix pushed him away and shook his head. How could he believe him?

“Okay so I love Lyra and I’m not going to get rid of her. Papa please tell me you don’t agree with him?” He looked at him hoping that his Papa wouldn’t agree he needed someone besides Bill on his side.

“Of course Phoenix. I’m on your side and I will go to any of the appointments or anything.” Phoenix exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, turning back around he cuddled into the older animagus. 

“Papa, can I come lay down with you. I just need my Papa.” He felt Lyra kick him again, that was the best feeling in the world, knowing she didn’t like what her Daddy was feeling.

“Of course Nix, let’s go lie down. I’m sure Daddy will just take the spare room tonight.” Without looking back they walked up to his parents room.

Phoenix got into his parents bed on his Dad’s side taking in a deep breath he tried not to cry again. At least he has both of their scents even if his Dad hurt him.

“Papa, Daddy loves her right?” Phoenix asked his eyes fluttering closed, he felt a kiss in his hair.

“Of course Daddy loves her. He is just being stubborn right now, you know how he is when it comes to being a werewolf. Even though we show how much we love him, he always feels like it’s such a curse.” The older animagus said, running his fingers through his hair.

“I will never let Lyra feel like that Papa. She will know that she is perfect, it makes her even more special because she is a beautiful werewolf.” Phoenix snuffled, thinking about how perfect his little girl is going to be.

“Of course she is perfect, she is Princess Lyra Eliza Weasley Black. Heiress of the Black fortune. I was supposed to go shopping with Daddy tomorrow but I think he needs some time to think, so how about tomorrow we go spend lots of money?” 

“Can Bill come?” Phoenix cuddled up to the older man feeling himself getting sleepy.

“Of course Bill can come. We will make a day out of it, but that means you need to get some rest. We are going to have to hit up both Muggle London and Diagon Alley.” His Papa whispered calmly.

Phoenix hummed as he drifted off into sleep. The next morning he woke up in the middle of his husband and his Papa. The only one missing was his Dad. 

_**Marauders A/B/O (No Title Yet) (Hasn't been edited at all)** _

Sirius Orion Black hated being an omega, like many older packs having their first born to be an omega was a disgrace. The laughing stock of his pack, thankfully his parents had another son, an alpha who had the same views of his parents and pack.

On his 16th birthday everything changed for the omega. The day started off relatively normal, his best mate James wasn’t allowed to come over but that’s okay he was going to sneak out and go over there. 

Sirius was sneaking slowly outside his window to get to his motorcycle which is hidden down the street. He pulled the hood of his jacket around his face as he walked down the street. He knew that he had to be careful, his heat was a week off and the suppressants do not work that well when he is so close. 

The cool November wind cut through him as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets. Just a few more steps. Then he heard footsteps behind him, his heart beat speed up at each footfall. 

“Look what we have here, a little slutty omega all by themselves. Do you smell that, so close to heat and all alone. Little Omega smells so sweet and scared. I love that smell.” Sirius knew that voice, Lucius Malfoy. An alpha who already had an omega betrothed to him, but of course that doesn’t stop alphas like him. 

A whine escapes him, he doesn't like to show his submissive side, he likes to show his anger more. The omega continues to walk faster, not quite running yet. He knew that if he changed it would be worse the wolf would submit. 

“Oh yes, he is beautiful. I wish I could see that beautiful black curly hair, ivory skin and those blue eyes.” A difference voice said, Rabastan Lestrange one of Lucius’ goons. “Shall we show him a good time?” 

If he took a run for it he could lose them and get to his motorcycle and get to James’ as quickly as he could. Sirius took a shaky breath and started to run.

All he could hear was the beating of his heart and the pound of his feet on the road. A pair of growls come from behind him. A white wolf ran towards him with a black wolf right behind him. 

The white wolf pounced on top of him sending him face first into the ground. He felt his nose break, as blood spill out. Soon the wolf turned back into a man.

“Oh little slut, I do love a good chase.” The blond pulled down his hood, so he could lick at his neck. Sirius tried to buck him off, but he was an omega no matter how much he tried he couldn’t. He didn’t want to beg, he wouldn’t beg he would fight.

“If you let me go Lucius I will not hurt you.” His voice though it was even, it wasn’t the bite that he normally had. “We can forget about this.” Sirius felt teeth near that sacred spot between his neck and shoulders, Lucius wouldn’t mark him. 

“Oh do you hear that Rab, he said he will not hurt us. Oh Little slut, you will not hurt us, it’s us who will hurt you. I can smell your sweet slick right now, getting you nice and ready for us.” Sirius growled and tried to move again, his body only reacting so it wouldn’t hurt as much. Omega's bodies knew when an alpha was going to take what they wanted.

With a quick rip his pants were down on his thighs, the slick now sliding down his legs. “Oh look at you so ready for this. So ready for my cock, don’t worry you are not worthy of my knot. I will just fuck you and come all over you so people will know what big of slut you are.” Sirius tried to move away trying to find a rock or anything to help him. 

“I’m going to use that mouth, you are going to use that mouth like a good little slut.” Rabastan said, pulling his head up by his hair. With a shove his mouth was full of the alphas cock, gagging. Then he felt the worst pain he has ever felt, he wasn’t ready, there was no preparation. He screamed out as Lucius slammed into him, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Yes you little slut look at you. You like this don’t you, no one will want you now Sirius. You are used goods once everyone knows what we’ve done to you. You will be even more of a disgrace. You would open your legs for anyone.” Sirius continued to cry, it was true no one would want him now. He wanted an alpha, like the ones in those in the omega novels that he pretended not to read. 

Soon he felt Rabstants release in his mouth as he choked down the musky, salty taste. He thought alpha come was supposed to taste wonderful, this did not. Shocked by Rabastans release his teeth scraped the alphas sensitive cock and was met with a fist to his head, blacking out instantly. 

Sirius woke as the rain started to fall. He was all alone with pain all over, he pulled up his pants knowing that he had to leave and never come back. When he saw his motorcycle he sobbed out, if only it was closer. The omega winced as he swung a leg over the bike. The vibrations did not help with how sore he was but he knew he had to get to James. 

Thankfully James only lived 15 minutes away by the time he got there he couldn’t breathe properly. James was waiting for him outside of the Potter’s huge house. 

“Took you long enough, I thought your parents must have kept you.” James said in a teasing tone. That was until he saw his face, it must have been a sight he knew his nose was broken but he wasn’t sure how bad he looked. 

“Siri!” The Raven hair boy with deep olive skin and beautiful hazel eyes rushed towards him. “Oh, what have they done to you.” The omega threw his arms around his best mate, the only man he knows he will ever love after tonight. He takes in the deep subtle scent of the beta.

“Sweet omega it’s okay. You are so good, so good coming to me. Come on little omega let’s go to mum and dad and we will get you fixed up.” James coos in his ear. “Little omega so brave coming here by yourself. Come on let’s get you inside.” 

Sirius let James usher him inside; he felt more at home with the Potters than he did with his own family. “Don’t worry little omega you are home now. You are never leaving again. I will always protect you I promise.” 

Later that night Sirius was cuddled up with James in his bed, the beta let his fingers glide through the omega’s hair. 

“No one will ever want me now James.” Sirius said while nuzzling into the other teenagers chest. He felt lips brushing against his hair. 

“That’s not true Siri, that would never be true. I… I have always loved you, you deserve an alpha but I want you.” The omega pulled away from his best mate and looked up into those hazel eyes. 

“Y..You love me?” The omega stuttered, biting his bottom lip. He couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t think about James like that, he was the first person to be honest with him and to show him love in any way. 

“Of course I love you. You don’t have to tell me back, and I don’t expect you to say it back or even to even love me back. I just want you to know that you will be wanted by me. I don’t care if you will ever be ready for someone like that I’ll be here for you.” Sirius felt his heart pounding in his chest. With shaky hands he cups the other teenagers cheeks and pulls him down into a soft kiss. It was sweet and gentle, nothing threatening about it. He felt safer than he had felt all night. 

The omega slowly pulled away, and looked into his eyes. “We will be together forever, I know you can’t truly claim me because you are not an alpha. It doesn’t matter, if.. If you will have me then I’m yours.” 

James smiled and gently kissed him again. “Now little omega, it’s time for bed. Mum and Dad said we will go buy you clothes and get you properly checked out tomorrow. Do you want to go to sleep in your own bed?” 

Sirius didn’t think he could sleep alone tonight. “NO! P..Please let me sleep here tonight.” James hushed him with a kiss.

“Ok my little omega. You will never have to sleep in your bed if you don’t want to. My bed is your bed. Now rest little one tomorrow will be better. I promise.” Sirius nodded and cuddled up into his beta’s arms. He was home finally, he will never need anything else. 

\------------

Remus John Lupin loved being an alpha. He was born into a small pack, his father happy that his omega wife could give him an alpha male. Remus was the light of his family's life for the first 3 years. He was taller than most alpha’s with beautiful light brown hair, green eyes and light sandy skin. 

Remus' world changed after his 4th birthday. His father John Lupin made an alpha of a rival pack upset, the little alpha was of course not frightened about it. His father would be able to take anyone who would try to fight him. 

One day Remus was outside playing, he didn’t have many friends and most were jealous of him. So he played by himself. As he kicked a futbol around the yard, he heard growling coming from the wood behind his house. 

Not thinking much of it he continued to play. When he turned around a silver wolf jumped on him slicing his face with his paws. The smaller alpha couldn’t push away, he felt his left leg crushed by the weight of the wolf. He screamed out, then feeling the alpha slammed away. 

He tried to focus through his wet eyes and the blood on his face. Remus looked down at his leg and it looked bad he screamed out again, until he saw his Mummy who ran up to him crying.

Four surgeries and his leg was finally okay to walk on with first a crutch and as he got older a cane.

At 16 years old Remus was no longer the light of his family’s life. Since he was attacked at 4 he was still the tallest alpha but not too scary anymore with his limp,cain,and his face with scars of his attack. 

John Lupin his father felt guilty for what happened to him but then he felt the disgrace of his son not being the alpha that he could be. The alpha that he was promised to be, the strong alpha. The alpha that all the omega’s want. 

Remus sits out in his backyard with a pile of books, reading one after the other. There was a new omega that moved in with the Potters. He was beautiful of course, and Remus caught himself looking at the omega when he was outside working on his motorcycle. James would always be close by working on his skills. The beta was going to university for futbol, and he wanted to go professional but his parents wanted him to become a solicitor. Which is what he was going to be. 

Remus was going to Uni to become a teacher, there were not many alpha teachers. He wanted to change that, he wanted to be a teacher for primary schools. He didn’t know what omega was going to go for, but he overheard them talking and it thinks it’s art. There would be many times if he wasn’t working on his motorcycle he had a camera in his hand. 

He thought the omega was beautiful enough to be on the other side of the camera. His alpha growled as he watched the omega pull the beta in for a kiss. 

“Remus why are you growling, you know that no omega would want you. Plus I heard the reason that omega left his pack because he was opening his legs to any one with a knot. You should go inside and help your mother with dinner.” His father’s words were like daggers in his stomach. He knows, the omega wasn’t like that. He could tell by how he pulled away from his beta when the kiss lasted a little too long. 

James never pushed the omega if he had Remus wouldn’t hesitate to stop him, but James loves the omega too much. Remus wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t think about James in that way too. How he looked with his shirt off, his skin glistening in the sunlight. He shook his head and picked up his books and got up from the grass leaning hard on his cane as he held his many books in his other hand. 

“Yes Dad I’ll go help Mum.” Remus takes one last look over at James and the Omega longing to go over there and talk to them, but he knows that no one would want him. A worthless alpha who couldn’t protect them because of his deformity and with his face the way that it is. 

\------

James Fleamont Potter was born a beta, to an older couple of their pack who wanted children for so long. His father is a chemist who came from a wealthy family. His mother is a housewife. James came from a loving family, yes they were demanding when it came to him growing up and becoming a solicitor, he would do anything for his family. They were the most important besides Sirius. 

His best mate, and omega. His parents knew how important the omega was to him, and they loved having another child around. They hated how Sirius' family treated him and how broken the teenager was when he came over that night. 

James and Sirius were outside as usual, he was playing futbol as Siri worked on his motorcycle. He loved how his omega looked on his knees working on whatever part he needed. James would never push his omega, he knew what happened with those arsehole alphas. Still doesn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy looking at his omega,

The beta’s eyes wandered over to Lupin's backyard and there was the alpha son reading underneath a tree. James would admit that he had a thing for the alpha, not that he would ever leave Siri. No, that wasn’t an option. It was normal for an Alpha Beta Omega relationship in their pack. He wanted to have that person protecting him, it was nice to be Sirius’ protector but he wanted that too. 

He knows that Siri wouldn’t have an alpha, at least not yet. James understood why but maybe one day if he could get enough courage to talk to his omega about it. 

“You are looking at him again.” Sirius' voice makes him jump, the smaller teenager laughs. “You know I should feel jealous that you look at him like that… but you look that way at me too. Y.. You know if you wanted to date him, you could… I wouldn’t care. I know that he can give you what I can’t. I know you have fantasized of an alpha protecting you, taking you. He is a good looking alpha, so tall and his eyes are so green. I don’t want to hold you back, I see him looking over here at you.” James’ couldn’t smell as well as an alpha but he could smell the nervousness off his omega. 

“No, I wouldn’t do anything without you Siri. I love you, and I told you that I would never leave you.” He pulls the smaller teenager into his arms pressing a sweet kiss on his lips. “My silly omega. You are all I will ever need, but you find him attractive?” He saw a blush on Sirius' cheeks which gave him hope. 

“Of course he is attractive, you can tell he is all alpha, even though he is lean you can tell that there are muscles. Plus he reads when is the last time you saw an alpha read. I bet he is smart, and he is mysterious.” The omega shrugs his shoulders trying to make what he said not that important. James could tell that his omega liked the alpha more than he was letting on.

“Hmm mysterious eh? Well are you about finished I need a shower and I don’t want to have you outside by yourself.” Sirius pulls away and moves back over to his tool box and puts his tools away. 

“Yeah I promise your mum I would help with dinner. I do wish you wouldn’t shower.” Sirius said as he felt James put his arms around him. The beta nuzzled into his omega’s neck smirking, Sirius had a thing for scents. Well for his scent.

“Oh my poor Omega. I know you hate when I shower, you love when your beta is sweaty. Don’t worry. I left you a shirt on the bed that you can sleep in tonight. I know how much you love to be surrounded by my scent.” Sirius pouted and pulled away. 

“You know what, since you are making fun, I’m going to sleep in my own room tonight. Without your shirt.” The omega picks up his tool box and swishes his hips as he storms off. James groans, he shouldn’t have teased. He has known him since they were 11.

Sirius pouted and ignored him for the rest of the night, he knows that the omega is hormonal because his heat is coming soon. Which they never shared, not yet. They were both too young, but he did make sure that his scent was all over the omega’s room. 

His mind wanders as he thinks about Remus and if they both shared Sirius’ heat. It wasn’t the sexual act of it that James loved. No it was knowing that the person he loved and himself were protected and loved. The love of an alpha was something that would never break. He knows that Sirius and himself deserved it. 

Yes his parents didn’t have a beta and neither did Remus’ or Sirius because they were a part of the generation that there should only be an alpha and omega or beta and beta. When his great grandparents were alive they had an alpha, beta and omega relationship. The packs were bigger and closer back then.

James heard his door open,he wouldn’t dare smile because he knew that his omega wouldn’t sleep by himself. Sirius didn’t say a word as he climbed into bed with him. His back was to James’ front; he blindly grabs his arm and wraps it around him. 

“Don’t say anything you mean beta. Just hold me and be quiet.” Sirius said cuddling back into him. James just laughed and kissed him right under his ear. 

“I’m glad you are here, my omega. I couldn’t sleep without you. I love you Siri.” The beta whispered. 

“I love you too Jamie.” 

\-----------------------

_**Harry and Rabastan (No title yet) (Not Edited)** _

Harry James Sanderson corked the last potion of the day, as the shop bell rang. With a sigh he sent the potion over to the crate where he had all of the potions for the infirmary at Ilvermorny. September 1st was coming and Harry couldn’t wait. One step closer, to start his new chapter in life. 

Harry was good at two things Quidditch and Potions. When he was in school he was scouted to play professional but Harry wanted a career that he would be able to do for the rest of his life.With potions he knew he wasn’t one injury away from being on the streets.Growing up in a foster home he never had money, enough to eat and clothes that actually fit him. 

Now he wears trousers that fit perfectly, not the best brewing robes but they do protect him and he upgraded his round government glasses to contacts, bad days he had had square blacked frame glasses. His green eyes stood out, against his olive skin tone, and his raven colored hair wouldn’t lie flat ever.

He walked out of the back of the shop, he normally closed. That is until tomorrow the new apprentice comes. Master Cabot, is sending Harry to the wizarding world to work with the only other person who was his age when they received their mastery in potions.

When the potion master looked up he felt like the world stopped. There stood drenched from the rain the most handsome man he has ever met. Dressed in all black, with dark hair that curled down to his chin, and sapphire eyes stood out from his ivory skin. 

“Hello, I’m sorry we are closing, If we have it already brewed I can check you out. I mean I can give you what you need.” That didn’t sound any better, he needed to stop talking because everything he said sounded dirty. The man smiled as he saw the beautiful smile on the older man’s face. Harry felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

““I’m sorry, it started to rain and I just popped in to get out of the storm. I figured that I wasn’t in London so I didn’t need my umbrella.” Harry’s heart stuttered, was that an english accent, that has always been a weakness for him.

“Um, I.. I understand.I know I have an extra umbrella around here somewhere.”Henry fumbled around behind the till and saw the little black umbrella that he kept for emergencies. “Here you go!” He walks over to the handsome english man who was taller than him, not that he was very tall. With shaky hands he holds out the umbrella to the stranger.

Their hands brush against each other and he felt his heart beat out of his chest. He always knew that he liked boys more than girls but this wasn’t a boy. Oh no this was a man. 

“Thank you…” The older man looked at him with a perfect eyebrow raised, asking silently what his name is. 

“Harry Sanderson.” He wished his name didn’t sound so childish. Men like this don’t want a child, but why does it matter anyways it’s not like he is going to sweep you off your feet and fall madly in love with you. Harry thought to himself feeling his face go red again.

  
  


“I’m Rabastan but you can call me Rab.” Rabastan, sounds like a name out of a romance novel that he borrowed from his next door neighbor. Where the young virgin falls deeply in love with the stranger.

Well Harry, I won’t keep you. Your boyfriend or girlfriend is probably waiting for you. Thank you for the umbrella, I’ll return it tomorrow.” That voice again, it sent a shiver down his back, why are accents so fascinating. Also why is he saying dinner with a boyfriend or girlfriend?

“I don’t have a girlfriend… or boyfriend. I’m as single as can be.” That fell out of his mouth before he could stop himself, could he be more embarrassed? “But don’t worry about returning the umbrella, it's an extra and you never know when you might need it.” He would love to see the man again but he leaves tomorrow for London.

Those piercing blue eyes sparkle as they look into his green eyes. “Okay then something to remind me of the potion apprentice in America. I will see myself out, it was nice to meet you Harry.” Harry just stood there and watched him walk towards the door.

“Potion Master…” He blurted out quickly, Rabastan turned around and smirked. It felt like his eyes were taking all of him in.

“You are too young to be a potion’s master. You can’t be older than 21.” Harry felt himself move closer to the stranger, as if he was being pulled in.

“I’m 21 and yes I’m a potions master, I’m only the second person to get their mastery this young.” The raven haired man boasted, not that he boasted often but something about this man made him want to.

“Well Potion Master Harry Sanderson, could I repay your kindness and take you out for dinner tonight? This is my last night here and I was hoping I could spend it with you. There is this great little pub I saw.” Why would this gorgeous English man want to take him out? It wouldn’t hurt to go. It was his last night here too, why wouldn’t he just have a drink with the man. He must have taken too long to reply because the man spoke up again.

“I’m sorry I must have read into this.” Rabastan’s hands clutch onto the umbrella. 

“No, umm sounds great? I can meet you there at 7 oclock? I have to finish up here. It’s the one right down the street Double B Double T right?” Harry didn’t go there often. He wasn't a big drinker but why not have a crazy night. It’s not like he has ever had a crazy night. Most of the time he worked, brewed and went to bed. 

Rabastan smiled and undid the velcro on the umbrella. “I’ll see you at 7.” Thankfully Harry had an apartment above the apothecary, he has to rummage through his suitcase and trunk to figure out what he wants to wear. 

\-----

Rabastan Lestrang bent down in front of the floo. He had just enough time to make a call before he needed to meet Harry. He thought about those green eyes again and that blush. Rab hasn’t been able to stop thinking about that man since he saw him. The floo went off just as he opened his eyes and his Lord's face was in the flames.

“My Lord.” Rab dips his head showing respect, and then looking up at the older man. In the flames his lord looked younger than he was. Time had been good to him even through these horrible years. 

“Rabastan, I do hope that you are still having a good holiday! I know you have needed the time away. Your brother sends his love, he wishes that he could speak at this time but I have him on a special assignment. You haven’t found anything have you? I knew that Severus wouldn’t lie to me.” His lord's voice dripped with disappointment. 

“No my lord, I haven’t found anything. The old man hasn’t shown up once, his contact in America was just all a distraction. He is up to something I know.” He swipes his sweaty palms on his pants. His lord was forgiving but he didn’t want to disappoint the man he sees as a father, he has always been better to him than his own father was. 

“It’s okay Rabastan my child. I do hope that you had some fun on your time away. I must go, you enjoy your night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rab nodded and closed the floo, now to clean up and pick up a few things before he meets Harry.

The wizard grabbed his umbrella, clasping it around his wrist, he stepped out of his room at the inn. It was not as rustic as The Three Broomstick, it was more modern. That is one thing he has learned about the wizards in America; they are more advanced in the times than the wizards of Britain. 

The late summer air hit him as he walked outside, that is another thing he is going to miss the warmth. The town was full of history when it came to witches. Literal witch hunts, which made him sick. This is why they fought the way that they have, they should preserve the magic world humans are afraid of what they don’t understand.

\-----

Harry hated dates, that is why he never really went on them. He hated getting dressed up, he hated how he never knew what to say or how to act, it didn’t help that he always went out with men his own age. They were worried about one thing, and Harry wasn’t that type of person. Actually he has never been with anyone, he has always been too busy brewing, and reading. Plus reading romance is alway better than trying to have romance, because no one is like the men in the stories that he read.

He quickly changed into jeans and a green button up, not wanting to look too dressed down he walked over and grabbed the only black suit jacket he owned which Master Cabot bought for him. 

Harry walked in and at a table he saw him. Rab’s black hair was combed back and his piercing blue eyes sparkled in the dim light. There was a smirk playing on his lips. The older man was wearing black robes, most wizards didn’t wear robes in America only if it was a wedding, funeral or a graduation. Harry’s heart fluttered. This man was perfect.

“Harry, you look wonderful. I love that green on you. It brings out your beautiful eyes. Here I have something for you.” He watched as the older wizard pulled a bouquet of red roses out of his robes and a box of what looked like really expensive chocolates.

Y.. You lo..look great too Rabastan. A..are those for me?” He felt himself blush again, no one has ever bought him roses or chocolates before. Rab laughs and hands the bundle over to him before he moves to pull out Harry’s chair. Harry takes a deep breath of the roses as he places them back on the table. 

“Of course they are for you. Someone as beautiful as you deserves to have beautiful things. I didn’t think America would be as beautiful as where I come from but, now I’m tempted to change my mind.” Then he smiled a smile that made Harry’s knees go weak. It was a good thing that he was sitting at the time. He couldn’t fall for this man, he was going to be here for tonight only. 

“I wouldn’t base that off of me, I’m really not good looking. You are breathtaking.” The younger wizard froze, did he really just say that out loud. A warm laugh filled the air, and his eyes jumped down. Oh gods he is laughing, why is he laughing. Harry worried his bottom lip with his teeth. 

“I’m glad that you think so Harry, it's very flattering that someone like yourself would think so. Tell me about yourself Harry.” Rabastan said, clasping his hands on the table giving him his undivided attention. 

“Umm… Well there isn’t much to tell. I just completed my mastery in potions, I love quidditch, and reading. I normally do research, I’m about to go work with another great potions master. I’m pretty boring really.” The younger man said with a shrug. “What about you Rabastan?”

“I’m Rabastan Lestrange, I’m in politics, I’m not much of a quidditch person, I do love to travel as well.” Lestrange Harry thought to himself, sounds straight out of a romance novel. Rabastan Lestrange. Politics, he knows that politics are different in the UK than the US. 

“Rabastan Lestrange, that name is wonderfully poetic. It suits you. Sanderson is a name I was given, I’m not sure what my biological last name is. I was raised in a couple different foster homes.” Harry stops himself, he was just rambling to this man about his biological parents. He didn’t even tell him he was an orphan. Should he tell him? That is not something you say on a first date is it? Well does it even matter he is never going to see this man again. 

A calloused hand slides over his making him jump and get out of his head. “I know it might seem rude to say but sometimes having no family is better, because my brother and I didn’t have the best family. Wizards back home are about keeping the traditions alive.” Harry’s head was wheeling, the older man’s touch was warm and perfect.

“Now, urm enough about that. Tell me more about yourself?” Harry listened as Rabastan talked about his favorite books, how he is a violinist, loves to dance which of course he does, he stepped right out of a romance novel. He could tell he would fall in love with this man if he lived there. 

They both ordered hamburgers and french fries, which he thought was funny to see Rabastant eat. They order a couple of beers and then a couple more. Harry listened as Rabastan talked about his favorite books, how he is a violinist, loves to dance which of course he does, he stepped right out of a romance novel. He could tell he would fall in love with this man.

Rabastan laughed at all of his corny jokes. Harry let him lead them on the dance floor, he was a horrible dancer. Rabastan didn’t care if he stepped on his feet all night. 

The older man smelled wonderful, of expensive hair oils, and leather. So he didn’t mind resting his head on Rab’s shoulder as they danced.

  
  
  


The older man interlaced his fingers with his as they walked towards the apothecary, Harry didn’t want this night to end he didn’t want this man to go back to London. Even though there might be a chance that he could see him, no there would be no way.

They stood by the door as Harry looked into Rabastan’s eyes.

“I… I really had a great time tonight. It’s a shame that you are going back home tomorrow, I wish that we had more time.” Harry sighed and looked down at his feet, he felt his chin being lifted by long elegant fingers. 

“I had a wonderful night too Harry. I wish I didn’t have to return either.” The older man’s thumb moved slowly across his chin as he felt himself being pulled in closer. Their lips almost touching, their breath dancing across their skin. It was if Rabastan was waiting for a yes, but Harry took a shaky breath and leaned in connecting them together.

It was if fireworks went off, his eyes fluttering close as he felt himself wrap his arms around the taller man. Rabastan’s tongue slides across his lips begging for entrance, once their lips touch he could taste the wine on his tongue. His body was on fire, he didn’t want to stop. 

“C..Come up stairs.” Harry moans in between kisses, running his hands through the older man’s hair. Rabastan pulls them closer, he knows that the other man could feel his erection.

“I.. I really shouldn’t.” The younger man pulled away and felt his heart fall into his stomach, right he… he wouldn’t want to.

“Oh, right I.. I'm sorry I got carried away, it’s just that tonight has been perfect, you are perfect and I.. I must seem so desperate. I doubt you would want to anyways.” Harry was about to turn around and walk into the shop but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Soon he was pulled into another kiss.

This one was different, yes he was still on fire but now it was like he was floating. His knees were about to give out when Rabastan’s arm snaked around his waist. 

“I would love to take you upstairs and make love to you. I just want you to know for sure that is what you want.” The man said in a husky voice sending chills down his back. 

“I don’t care if you are leaving tomorrow. Rabastan Lestrange you are the most beautiful man I have ever met and I know if I let you just walk away without knowing how it would feel to have you make love to me. It will be the biggest regret of my life.” Harry pulls him into another kiss and apparates them into his bedroom. 

“I would have to agree Harry, I’ve never met anyone like you. There is something about you, something about your eyes and your magic. It.. It calls to me. You are so pure and powerful.” He groans as he pulls the older man into another kiss, moving them back towards the bed until his knees hit the mattress. 

Rabastan held tight onto him as he fell onto the mattress, covering him completely. “You sure you want this Harry.” His blue eyes boring into his, there was nothing else he would want more.

“Yes, please Rabastan!” Harry didn’t recognize his voice, he was going to lose his virginity to a man that he would probably never see again. But it doesn’t matter there is no way he would stop now. 

“You are so beautiful, so perfect.” With those words they got lost in each other.

——

Rabastan sighed as he finished the letter on the table, he couldn’t bring himself to wake the younger man. Last night was the best night of his life, he has had different men and women but Harry James Sanderson was different, he will have to come back. There is no way that he could never see this man again. They barely slept last night, after they made love they talked well into the night. Exchanging kisses, and touches until it became too much and he made love to him again, and again. 

He flicked his wand and a single lavender rose appeared next to the letter. It had to be lavender because it was love at first sight. With a pop he was back in his room and packed quickly, ten minutes later he pulled out his port key. The familiar pull of the hook behind his navel, and found himself back in his family manor. 

“Rabastan welcome back.” His master’s voice echoes around the room. Rabastan turned around and bowed. All he wanted to do was to go take a long shower and go to bed. 

“It’s good to be back my Lord. Is there anything that you need me to do?” The older man smirks at him and shakes his head.

“No that won’t be necessary, you go rest up. You are going to have a long day tomorrow. I have a feeling that something is coming because of him sending us on a goose chase.” Thank Merlin he will be able to rest and not try to think about Harry. 

“Yes my Lord. Thank you my lord.” Rabastan pops into his room warding the door, he falls onto the bed throwing his arm over his head. 

“Oh Lestrange, stop acting like a teenager in love.” He said to himself out loud. A part of him wished that he knew if Harry was still asleep. If the man would wake up regretting what happened or would he feel like he felt. Rabastan felt his eyes grow heavy, giving in he let himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope that you are still enjoying this fic! Thank you so much for your continued support! 
> 
> Please let me know if you like the previews! Or if there is a paring you want to read! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heat happy!


	5. Chapter 5

27th of July

Remus sat outside reading a book as his tea got cold, he woke up early this morning. The house has felt so different, since he spoke to Phoenix about the full moon. Phoenix has never made him feel like this before, even when he left the house after he found out about who he truly was. 

It was the day of the full moon, the night where his son could die because of the child that is growing inside of him. Yes he knows her name is Lyra and that she is his granddaughter but Phoenix is his son. They can’t have another him, it’s not worth it, hopefully tonight will go okay because he missed his son. He could apologize and grovel until his son forgave. He couldn’t even be there to make sure that he was safe. Siri is going to be there, so Moony and Sparky are going to be alone and they both are going to be on edge without their mates.

“You know, normally it’s me that would be sulking. Not that I have room to talk but Remy I love you but you have to go apologize to you son. Before Bill and I go to Hogwarts and I’m afraid if you don’t and something…” the older werewolf growls as he stands up looking into his husband's eyes. 

“Did you hear what you said?! How can I go in there and hug and kiss my son and tell him I’ll see him later when he could possibly get hurt or die because he wants to have a baby that he didn’t even plan to have! I love Phoenix with all my heart! I just can’t see him do this to himself.” Remus pulled at his hair as he started to pace. 

“I heard a lot of I’s in the sentence and this isn’t about you, it’s about Phoenix. Now you go in there, hug your son, tell him you love him and that you support him in this. He needs his protector, that is what His Daddy has always been.” The smaller man crossed his arms as he stared at him, his eyes burning into him. 

“You’re right, Sirius you are right.” Remus stood up tall as he followed his husband in. His son is sitting on Bill’s lap with both of their hands on his rounded stomach. Phoenix does look happy, and glowing he has never looked like this before. 

“Morning Fluffy, did you sleep well?” Sirius asked as he walked over and pressed a kiss on the smaller man's forehead, then placing a hand on his stomach. “Good morning my beautiful one. Pops is excited to be able to see you today! I’m the first one beside Daddy and Papa to see you!” Remus bit his lip as he remembered Sirius talking to Lily’s stomach everyday when she was pregnant. He wanted his godson to know his voice. 

“Yeah Papa, I slept okay. She was a little crazy but not as much as she is right now.” He watches his son grab Sirius' hand and places it over a different spot on his stomach.

“Oh my gods! She is going crazy in there.” Sirius said beaming up at him, Remus wanted to feel too but he knows that he hasn’t earned that. 

“She woke me up this morning. Phoenix was curled up behind me and I felt a kick to my back. Lyra is a busy girl.” Bill said nuzzling into his son’s neck and he wanted to yell about how no one cared if something would happen to Phoenix tonight.

“Remus, you should come feel how strong our girl is.” His husband said this was a push for him to talk to his son. 

“Oh, I… I mean if..” He watched as tears formed in his son’s eyes this was not going to plan. Phoenix quickly stood up from Bill’s lap, gently pushing Sirius away.

“He doesn’t want to feel her, it’s fine, don't make him Papa. I’m going to go lie down, I’m not very hungry right now. I know it’s going to be a long night.” The redhead tried to stop Phoenix from leaving but the glare he gave him was enough to make him stop. 

“Remus… I… I don’t want to say anything that might be disrespectful because you have done so much for me, but you need to fix this. He has to eat, it’s not good for either one of them and he won’t eat because he is too upset. I’m going to take a plate up to him and beg, whatever you do please just try to talk to him. He needs his Dad.” Bill picked up two plates and walked out of the kitchen. 

Sirius frowned and turned around looking at him. “Bill is right you need to do something, he deserves to have his Dad on his side. Come on, you are going to need your strength for tonight.” Remus nodded and sat down at the table. 

\------

Bill sat down next to his pouting husband who had his dog in his lap protecting him. Aria hasn’t left Phoenix side the further along he got.

“Come on, for me. Love, eat it is important for you and Lyra if you do. I know you are upset with your Dad but please. It’s hard enough already that you are not going to be here tonight.” He ran his fingers through his husband's hair, he felt him lean into his touch. 

“I wish I was going to be with you tonight too. But do you really know what I want?” Bill looks down at the plate and notices what was missing. 

“You want apples, and cheese with your eggs?” The werewolf went to stand up and Phoenix shook his head. 

“I want you… after breakfast of course. The moon is affecting me too. I feel all over the place and I need to forget. I want you to take care of me.” The look in Phoenix's eye he knew what he meant, he never would tell him how scared he was about losing his husband. After the way that Remus acted he knew that his husband would need the support. 

The werewolf cupped Phoenix’s cheeks and kissed him deeply. “You know my wolf would never say no to you. I will love, now finish your eggs.” Phoenix took a bite and then made a face.

“Bill, something is missing. I think I do need apples and cheese.” Hazel eyes look up at him, with his bottom lip puckered out. 

“Hmm, well I think that I need a payment?” The werewolf leans in and presses a kiss to his husband’s lips. Phoenix’s hands cup his face holding him there, Bill let’s him take control. 

“Are you sure I need to eat.” The younger man said as he pressed his forehead to Bill’s, taking a ragged breath.

“You need to feed our daughter and then I will promise my love.” He kisses his lips again and quickly goes down stairs and gets an apple and cheese. 

Once he walked back upstairs he saw his father-in-law standing by the door watching Phoenix. He knew that the older werewolf could smell him come up to him. 

“You can’t be okay with this can you? You could lose your mate! I know your wolf must be angry with you.” Remus said with tears in his eyes, he looked on edge. Bill wanted to snap at him and tell him to go in there and talk to his son, but then there was a part of him that needed to tell someone how he really feels.

“Of course I’m not okay with it, I have my mate who could die and then my cub! My child who is a part of me and my mate. My beautiful mate whom I haven’t had that much time with him. Yes I’m upset but you know what, he is scared I can smell it and I know you can too. He needs his family, he needs us to show him we love him. After tonight and we know how the rest of the full moons are going to go we can be upset but as of right now we need to support him. I have to go give him his apples, and cheese.” Bill growls and walks into the room to his husband talking to Aria as he rubs his stomach eating his toast. 

“You are going to be a good big sister huh Aria, you will protect her won’t you. Yeah and she is going to be as beautiful as you. Papa is going to have make the bed bigger so we all can fit, yep. For me, you, Lyra and Papa.” 

“I will gladly make the bed bigger so we all can fit because I’m not going to let either of you out of my sight for a very long time.” Bill gets back on the bed and with a flick of his wand the apple was sliced perfectly and placed on Phoenix’s plate next to the cheese and eggs. 

“How did I get so lucky to get a mate and husband like you.” The younger man said as he took a bite of the apple egg and cheese together humming as he chewed.

“I’m the lucky one Phoenix, I love you and I love you too Papa’s little girl.” Bill leaned down and kissed his husband's baby bump.

“I love you too, I know you are scared Bill. I promise you everything is going to be fine. We have forever with each other.” Phoenix ran his fingers through the red hair, with one last kiss Bill sat up and tucked into his own food.

“I know we do love. Now eat because I want to show you how much I love you!” Bill winked at Phoenix as he shoveled another bite into his mouth. 

\---- 

Phoenix put on a pair of joggers and a comfortable pull over on, he has grown out of all of his clothes. When they all went shopping they got a few things but he just wanted to be comfortable. Tonight was going to be intense. He made his way down the stairs, his parents and husband were waiting for him. 

He couldn’t make eye contact with his Dad, why did he have to make this so difficult. “Are you ready to go Fluff.” The older animagus said as he hooked his hair behind his ears. 

“Yeah I’m ready to go, I hate I have to miss the full moon but Lyra is more important.” Bill helped him off the last step and pulled him into his arms. 

“Yes she is more important. I will be there as soon as I change back. No arguments. I will rest when I bring you home.” The younger werewolf growled which made Phoenix nuzzle into his neck. He let his mate's scent calm him. Everything is going to be okay.

“Phoenix.” His Dad said quietly, the younger man slowly pulls away from his husband and looks at the older werewolf. His Dad looked worried and so tired, he hated that he looked like that. He is still mad though he hasn’t apologized or said anything about their fight.

“It’s fine Dad, I understand you don’t like this. I don’t need to hear it again. Come on Papa let’s go.” Bill, his Papa and himself walked over towards the floo and disappeared. 

Phoenix kissed Bill for the 100th time before he left to go through the floo. He looked over at his Papa who sat nervously in the chair next to the bed. 

“You are not taking this very well Papa, but I’m glad that you are here with me.” The older man leaned forward, moving the loose hair out of his face, then pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

“There is no where else I would be Fluffy.” Papa kissed his forehead one last time and leaned back into the chair pulling out his wand and twirling it in his fingers. 

“Mr. Black it feels like old times you back here sitting in that same chair watching Mr. Lupin recover from the full moon.” Poppy said as she walked up with a smile and her clipboard. 

“Poppy! It’s good to see you. Looking beautiful as always!” The older wizard stood up and pulled the woman into his arms. 

“Always the charmer, Mr. Black. Now how are you tonight Phoenix? Are you feeling any changes in behavior? Is she moving more or less or are you feeling more effects of the full moon?” Phoenix places a hand on his stomach where Lyra is kicking. 

“Yes, she is very active right now. She woke me up this morning, she could probably feel what today was. I have felt what the moon does to you to some extent so I can only imagine how she is feeling.” The older woman feels around his stomach before putting her wand on his stomach. The older animagus stood up and took his hand, as the orb appeared. There was his little girl, moving like crazy. He heard his Papa gasp, as her heart beat filled the room.

“Oh my gods Phoenix! T...That’s a baby. That’s your baby.” Phoenix couldn’t help but cry as he looked at his Papa with tears in the older man’s eyes. “That’s my grandpup. Poppy are both of my babies’ okay?” His Papa sounded nervous.

The older matron smiled, “Yes for right now they are okay, she is growing since I last saw her. The moon should be up in 30 minutes. We are going to keep this up so we can see what is going on at all times.” Phoenix held his Papa’s hand as they both sat and watched the orb, he could feel a different type of magic because now Poppy moved her wand and Lyra was still on the screen.

“While we are waiting I’m going to work on some things. I won’t be too far away, you should try to sleep.” She smiled as she walked off.

“Phoenix, she is beautiful, she looks just like me. I remember seeing you for the first time. Lily of course allowed Remy and I to come to one of their appointments. James and I were best mates, more like brothers.” This is the most that the old animagus talked about his birth parents, he could tell how much he loved them. “He took me in after… well after I needed a place to go. I loved you since I first saw you. I love Lyra just the same.” The younger man squeezed his Papa’s hand tightly with tears pricking his eyes. He wishes that his Dad was here, he wishes that his Dad would feel the way that his Papa feels. 

“I wish Daddy felt the same way.” It came out before he could stop himself, he didn’t want to think about his Dad tonight. He has enough to deal with right now besides his Dad wanting him to get rid of her. The older animagus leaned over and pressed a kiss on his forehead, as his daughter kicked him.

“He does Fluffy; he is just scared, like all of us.” Phoenix didn’t say anything he just turned his head and watched his daughter move around, it was surreal to see her as he felt her. 

\-----

Bill felt the moon’s energy, his body changed and he felt a growl tear from his throat. He stalked around, his mate wasn’t here. Sparky knew where his mate was, and was angry. They should be there with their mate and their cub. 

He heard another growl and saw the older werewolf prowling too, Sparky felt his hackles raise and started snarling. This was the wolf that wanted to get rid of his cub, the tawny wolf mirrored his actions. Sparky has never been this upset before, he wanted to fight the other wolf. He wanted to hurt him like he hurt his mate. 

The red wolf snapped and lunged for the tawny wolf with a growl, the metallic smell of blood fills the air. 

  
  


\----

Phoenix felt the first twinge of pain when the full moon shone through the curtains, he didn’t want his Papa to worry so he kept it in. His eyes snap over to the orb where he saw and felt his little one morph into a tiny wolf. It was like the pain disappeared as he looked at her. Her ears were pointy, a little tail wagging, and he saw her little paws. 

“Papa, look at her..” He said through gritted teeth as Lyra started to claw into him. His Papa must have not heard the pain in his voice. This wasn’t too bad yet, he could handle this. 

“Look at my Littlefoot!” Phoenix looked up at his Papa, of course he would name her after him.It was a cute name though. Littlefoot. 

“You would want her n… named a..after y.you.” Phoenix couldn’t hold it in any longer the pain only got worse. He placed his hands on his stomach and took a deep breath. 

“Poppy!” The older wizard yelled as Phoenix closed his eyes it felt like she was trying to claw her way out. He took another deep breath, he felt his magic try to calm his daughter down. 

The door slams open making Phoenix jump, he growled as Dumbledoor rushes in. The matron and older wizard were now at his bed.

“Phoenix I need you to take a deep breath for me okay, just a deep breath.” He nodded as he felt her magic wash over him. “Albus what are you doing here?” She looked puzzled as she continued to run different spells. 

His Papa pushed his hair out of his face that had fallen, he knew that he was trying to comfort him but it wasn’t working. Please Lyra calm down Littlefoot, he thinks to himself.

“I have a potion, I knew the full moon was coming and I went to an old friend who is a werewolf and got this.” Both Phoenix and his Papa’s head snapped over to the white haired man. “You take it every full moon and it helps protect and strengthen the womb. Both male and female werewolves use this potion.”

Poppy smiled as he took the potion from him and uncorked it. “Albus that is wonderful.”

“Yes Dumbledore thank you!” The older animagus said as he continued to pet Phoenix who looked at all three of them like they were mad. “Nix, you and Lyra are going to be fine.” 

“I… I am not taking anything he brought. What… what if it is poison.” Poppy gasped as his Papa glared at him. Phoenix would not take a potion that he doesn’t know anything about.

“My dear boy why would I…” The older wizard was cut off, the twinkle in his blue eyes stopped but only for a moment.

“I don’t trust wizards when it comes to werewolves. Y... you want… t...to.” Another sharp pain goes through him, and a groan escapes him. He looked over at his daughter who was now moving around, it looked so cute, but it was so painful.

“Phoenix James Weasley Black! You will take that potion, are you mad? You will take it and save yourself and your child! Think about your husband, and your child.” His Papa said he could smell the anger and fear rolling off of him.

“NO!” Phoenix screamed holding onto his stomach, he felt himself getting light headed. He didn’t want to lose his child but could he trust this man. Then it hit him. “SEVERUS! B..Bring Severus here. If he checks it and it’s okay I… I’ll take it!” He said gasping for air, as the pain continued.

“Phoenix, you do not have time to wait.” Poppy said waving her wand around, Lrya’s rapid heartbeat now filled the room as she started to monitor both of them.

“Poppy is right, Phoenix you need to take the potion now.” Albus said, moving closer and he felt his instinct kick in as he growled and snapped at him. He must protect his baby.

“Okay… Fluffy okay I will go floo him right now.” His Papa kissed his forehead and ran quickly to the floo. 

Phoenix sat for what seemed like forever waiting for them, he wouldn’t let Albus near him as he felt Poppy’s magic seeping into him. He closed his eyes and kept breathing, Severus needed to hurry up. 

“Brat, do you know I was enjoying a nice night alone with my husband. Why are you not taking this potion that will save you and your child? I thought that you were smarter than Sirius.” His eyes snapped up as he saw the potion master take the vile from Poppy. 

“I’m s… sorry Uncle Sev… I couldn’t take it without you checking the… then you can go back to your date.” Severus rolled his eyes and smelled the potion, and then took out his wand casting a couple non-verbal spells. With a smirk he looked back over at him. “It’s fine brat, it will not hurt you or my great niece. Now stop being a dunderhead and take the potion.” Potion stained fingers shoved the vile into his hands and Phoenix looked up into his Uncle's eyes as he nodded. He knew Severus wouldn’t lie to him. 

Phoenix closed his eyes as he tipped it back, gagging as a thick brown liquid slid down his throat. Instantly the pain was gone, his eyes went to the orb and there was Littlefoot was calming down too. 

“Ah it’s working perfectly!” Albus said smiling over at him.

Severus huffed and looked over back at him. “Now that your crisis is over, I’m going back to my husband.” Onyx eyes flick over to the orb and Phoenix could see a smile on his lips. “She looks healthy.” With that he quickly walks away, the younger wizard knows what his Uncle meant.

“Okay I think it is time for you to rest Phoenix, Sirius you can take the bed next to him.” Poppy said, moving the blankets over him. Her magic still monitors Lrya and him. 

The older wizard looked over him. “My boy I do hope that you will be able to trust me one day. I will make sure you will have that potion next full moon.” 

“Thank you Dumbledore.” It took everything in Phoenix to say that and turned his head back over watching his daughter now resting peacefully. 

“You’re welcome Phoenix.” 

Phoenix didn’t notice him leaving, but he soon felt his eyelids grow heavy as he fell asleep to the sound of his daughter’s heartbeat.

\------

Remus woke up with the taste of dried blood in his mouth, groaning he rolled over. He gasped as he saw cuts and bruises on his son-in-laws face. Shaky hands reached up and explored his own face, he winced as he felt cuts and tenderness from bruises. 

The memories came flooding back, their wolves fought each other. He understood why they would and thankfully they were not too hurt that was until he stretched and felt an ache in his side which he knew would be broken ribs. 

Blue eyes open as Remus looks back over at Bill, they widen as he takes in the older werewolves face. “Oh gods! Did I do that?!” 

He nods. “You should see your face, I think our wolves were mad at each other, but Sparky had every right to fight me. I.. I’ve been blinded by the fact that I could lose my son, but it seems like I already did.”Remus groans as he sits up, holding out his hand to help his son-in-law.

Bill sat up wincing he ran his fingers through his matted hair pulling it up into a knot. “You didn’t lose him. He loves you, you just have to show him that you love him and you support his decision.” 

“I am going to as soon as I see him, and speaking of my son, we should go.” Remus moves off the ground, his whole body ached.

“You’re right!” Bill jumped up only to stumble, Moony must have gotten him good. The older werewolf stood and would have gone down if Bill didn’t hold on to him. It looks like Sparky gave as good as he got.

Remus and Bill quickly threw on what they were wearing yesterday as they both popped into the library grabbing each a handful of floo powder and disappeared through the green flames. 

Bill went first and was already running towards his son, he could tell he lost the fight last night. The older werewolf limps over to his son. Siris stood up quickly knowing he was going to hear it. 

“What the hell happened to you.” Both Sirius and Phoenix said at the same time, both looking at their husband. Remus felt his cheeks redden he didn’t want to have this conversation with him.

“Sparky didn’t like how I have been acting towards his mate.” He heard his son scolding the redhead. Remus looked over and his heart stopped. In an orb there was a small wolf, his granddaughter. Moony whined and took over control, making him move over to his cub. Remus was too tired to fight him.

“Remus what are you?” Sirius said as Remus ignored him. Bill moved and started to growl at him, he knew he was too close but he had too. Moony did something that he normally wouldn't; he bared his neck showing his submission he just needed to see his granddaughter. 

“It’s okay Sparky, he just wants to see his granddaughter. Isn’t that right Daddy, alpha just wants to see his youngest pack member.” Phoenix said he could hear the hurt in his son’s voice and he hated it. 

Remus reached out a shaky hand and placed it on his son’s rounded stomach. “W..Why is she still…” He jumped as he felt his son’s hand on top of his.

“She has to get enough energy to change back, I can feel that she is still tired. Isn’t she perfect Daddy?” The older werewolf nodded, she is perfect. He felt his husband wrap his arms around him, wincing because of his ribs but it didn’t matter. 

“She is perfect, oh Fluff she is so perfect.” He rumbles out, tears stinging his eyes. Remus leans over and presses a kiss on his son’s forehead, groaning as he stands back up.

“Yes our Littlefoot is perfect.” He shook his head, and laughed, he told Sirius they were not going to call their granddaughter that. But now seeing her, it fits perfectly.

“I see that you named her after you, it does fit. Look at those little paws.” As if she could hear the compliment Lyra stretched and changed back right in front of their eyes. “Gods Nix, she is beautiful. I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” Phoenix made Bill help him up, and threw his arms around him.

“I’m sorry too Daddy! I need you! She needs you!” Remus cried as he took in his son’s scent. “We will always need you!”

“I will be here always for you and Littlefoot. I promise!” Before he could say anything else he heard a shrill. 

“Remus Lupin and William Weasley! What have you two done? Into bed now! You both look horrible! Mr. Lupin you haven’t looked this bad in a long time!” The matron pulled both of the werewolves over to empty beds pushing them both down.

Neither Bill or Remus argued with the older woman, it’s like their wolves knew better.

“ I will make sure both of you are fixed right up! You need to take Phoenix home so he can rest!” Remus swore he could hear both his husband and son laughing as Bill and him were scolded and fixed up. 

Everything was okay now, his son survived and so did his granddaughter. His beautiful Littlefoot. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter!!! It is coming to a close this fic but don't worry I have one more little fic for our Last Marauders.
> 
> I did publish a new story! If you haven't already you should go check it out!!!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Getting this out a little late. I quickly read through it! I hope you enjoy!

30th of September

Phoenix grumbles as he looks for the special cheese that Bill bought him yesterday he couldn’t have eaten it all already. It was just what his apples and chocolate needed, placing a hand on his domed belly he felt the strong kicks of his daughter. When Lyra wanted something she wouldn’t stop moving until she got it. Already a spoiled little thing.

“Fluffy?” His Dad’s voice made him jump, and clutch a hand over his chest. They shouldn’t scare him this close to his due date; he wanted to meet Lyras just not at 5 in the morning.

“Daddy! You scared me!” Phoenix turned back around to continue to look for that damn cheese. 

“What are you looking for Phoenix? Does the baby need something? Come on go sit down I’ll get it.” The younger man noticed the change in his Dad since that first full moon, he has completely gone overboard. There were even a couple of times that Bill snapped at the older man but his Dad would just put him in his place. Phoenix was his baby and the baby he was carrying was his. He couldn’t be more thrilled. 

The werewolf pushed him gently into his seat, “I want that cheese that Bill bought me.” Phoenix said as he placed a chocolate covered apple into his mouth.

He watched as the older man leaned down and pulled out the cheese, smiling as his Dad placed it in front of him. The werewolf flicked his wand to set the kettle to boil, as he went to get the mugs and milk.

“So my Littlefoot needed something to eat? Why didn’t you wake Bill or come get me? I could have helped sooner.”His Dad scolded, Phoenix knew that they didn’t like him going anywhere without one of them even in their own home.

“It’s 5 in the morning, I don’t even want to be up. Bill just got home from the pub at 3:30 and Daddy I didn’t want to wake you because you know how Papa gets when he is woken up. I figured you didn’t want to hear him later. Plus it is going to be a long day today, we have the baby shower. Bill said that Molly has gone all out. I know we have most of the things like the cot, the bassinet, the pram. I bet there will be a ton of clothes, stuffies and nappies. At least I hope so I still want to get her a costume for Halloween. I know it’s her first and she will be little or so Poppy says. She feels like at least a stone, and she is kicking so much. Anyways I want to have a halloween costume, so when we pass out candy everyone can see how beautiful she is.” Phoenix said with a mouthful of food, making his Dad laugh.

“Well we will make sure that she will have the best Halloween costume. Do you want me to make you breakfast? I’m feeling a little hungry, eggs and toast?” The older werewolf said with a soft smile. His Dad was truly the best.

“I would love some breakfast, I can’t believe no one woke me for the party.” Phoenix looked back and there was his Papa standing with his hair falling in his face, and his robe on. 

“Me too Daddy please. Let’s leave Bill to sleep a little longer. I can’t believe you are up Papa.” Smiling as he felt his Papa wrap his arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“Your Dad left me all alone in that big bed, you know werewolves and their furnace like temperatures. I got cold, so now we can have breakfast, I want a cheese omelette please!” The older animagus said as he sat down next to Phoenix stealing a chocolate covered apple without the cheese. 

“Ooo that does sound good. Daddy, I want one too!” The animagus said rubbing his stomach.How he has room for food he doesn’t know but he was hungry.

“Make that three!” A voice from the door said. Phoenix growled as he turned around. There stood his husband looking sleepy, but so good looking.

“William Arthur Wesley! You should be in bed, you didn’t get home until early this morning!” Phoenix said standing up waddling over to his husband, who pulls him into his arms. The younger man scents his mate calming as it blankets around him. 

“I woke up when I turned over and you were not there. Seeing as it’s getting closer to your due date I’m more worried when you disappear but I should have known food was involved.” THe younger werewolf said with a laugh. Phoenix growled at his husband as he pulled away. 

“Do you hear that Daddy, he called me fat.” The younger man looked over at his Dad who shook his head as he continued to cook. “I’m sorry that I’m pregnant with your daughter! I know I’m fat and ugly right now! You don’t have to point it out!” Phoenix pouted and wobbled out of the room. 

This fight has been a while coming, Bill hasn’t done hardly anything but kiss Phoenix since his birthday, it is now the end of September. It was heartbreaking to the younger man. He was horny,upset,pregnant and hungry. 

When he got to their room Aria laying on the bed, she had grown so much not that puppy any longer. 

“Hi Aria, make room for Daddy. Your Papa is being so mean to me, he doesn’t love me anymore. He won’t touch me except for touching my belly. It kinda makes me jealous, it’s like all that I am to him now is a hotel for his daughter. He hasn’t taken me out on a date in a while either. Wouldn’t you think he would because we are not going to be able to do that when Lyra comes.” The white wolf-like dog lies her head next to his on the pillow licking away the tears that fall down Phoenix's face. He was almost asleep when he heard the knock on the door, which he ignored.

“Phoenix, come one Fluffy. Let me in. I’m sorry love, please let me in. I have your breakfast you need to eat.” Bill’s voice comes through the door as the younger man struggles to sit up and flicks his hand towards the door which opens. 

The redhead walks in with a tray filled with food, two of everything. At least they could eat breakfast together. Phoenix would like to do more than eat breakfast with him.

“I see you come with food, a guess it’s a good thing to bring someone who is fat. That’s all you care about right now is Lyra. Which I shouldn’t be upset about but.” Bill sits down next to him placing the tray on Phoenix’s lap.

“I care about you too Phoenix gods I fall in love with you deeper each day! Yes you are pregnant with our daughter but you are still Phoenix James Weasley Black, my husband and mate. I’m sorry if I made you feel any other way. I never would want to do that.” Phoenix pouted as he looked into his husband’s eyes, he knew that the older man was telling the truth. 

“Then please touch me, kiss me, anything. I need you Bill, my hormones are driving me crazy. I need you please. You won’t hurt me I promise, just please do something.” Phoenix pleaded, his hazel eyes opened wide, bottom lip sticking out. His scent hopefully shows his true need.

Bill takes out his wand and flicks it as the tray goes back down to the kitchen.With Aria following the food down. He gently lies Phoenix down on his back. He could hear his husband’s heart beat faster. With another flick of his wand their clothes were gone, and the door was warded, and silenced.

“So beautiful, Nix.” He said as his lips trail down the younger man’s neck. Phoenix keened with pleasure. It’s been so long they both will not last long. “I’m sorry love, so sorry I haven’t shown you how much I love you.” The redhead nipped at his neck. “I haven’t shown you how beautiful you are, how much that I want you.” Bill's lips now trailing down his neck and chest. His tongue flicking at his sensitive niples, Phoenix arches and claws the bed sheet. 

“P… please Bill I.. I need you.” Phoenix's wrist flicks and he feels his erection slicked up with lubrication, as the younger man spreads his legs wider. 

Bill couldn’t keep his wolf at bay, with a growl he rolled them over so the younger man was on top. “Ride me, please Phoenix.” His voice husky with lust, how did he go so long without this. 

He helped Phoenix slide down on top of his erection. “F...Fuck… Nix.” Bill tried not to buck up into the hot, tight channel. Phoenix throws his head back as he starts bouncing up and down. The werewolf places his hands on his mate’s hips. Helping with the pace Bill couldn’t help but placing his feet on the bed thrusting upward. Earning a scream from his husband.

“OH FUCK YES BILL.” Phoenix yelled, both of them chasing their orgasm. “Bill more… please..” with a few more thrust his mate painted both of their stomachs with his release as Bill coats his husband’s insides. 

“Phoenix.. Gods… Why.. Why did I wait that long.” Bill tries to pull his husband down to lie on his chest, but his baby bump is making it hard. 

“B... because you are a good Papa and mate. Y...you wanted to make sure you didn’t hurt me.” Phoenix said, yawning. “Thank you Bill, I love you..”

“ I promise, next time let me know Nix I can’t help if you don’t let me know.” Bill pulls gently out of him and moves them so that they are cuddling. “Do you want to eat or sleep?”

Phoenix didn’t hear him ask as he was already asleep cuddled up next to his husband.

\------

Sirius wasn’t a jealous person, and he could allow other people to spoil his son. He could let other’s buy things for his grandpup as well. If you would ask Remus he would say that Sirius couldn’t be outdone by anyone. He already bought Phoenix and Bill the cot,bassinet, and pram. 

Remus rolled his eyes at him as he took out all the shrunken gifts that he brought with him to The Burrow. 

“I can’t believe you bought more Siri. I mean you should give other people the chance to buy things for our granddaughter. I mean this is ridiculous Padfoot.” The animagus just glares at his husband, as he places the last pink wrapped gift. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Remy, I didn’t buy that much. Lyra is going to be heiress Black. She deserves everything, and I’m going to be the one that gives it to her. I’ll even put your name on it as well.” He placed a kiss on his husband’s cheek, as the werewolf rolls his eyes. 

“Oh wow Bill looks at all those presents, it looks like Lyra Eliza is already a very spoiled little girl.” Siris puffed out his chest and smiled at his son. 

“Yes it’s all from your Papa because he can’t control himself. I told him to stop.” Remus said laughing as Sirius elbows him. 

“I just want to be able to get Lyra what she needs. I see that there are other piles of presents, from other people.” Sirius tried to justify all the presents he bought.

“Come on everyone we are going to eat and chat and then we will open presents!” Molly said as he walked over and placed a kiss on Bill and Phoenix’s cheeks. Trying to fight that jealousy again, he feels Remus place an arm around his waist. 

“You would think you are the werewolf Pads, you are being so possessive right now. What is wrong?” Remus held him back as the rest of the crew went to sit down outside. Sirius bit his lip, he doesn’t want to admit what is wrong with him.

“Nothing is wrong, everything is great. Why wouldn’t it be okay?” His husband moves in front of him and cups his face. Sirius felt tears sting his eyes. 

“You are lying to me Siri please tell me what’s wrong.” Remus leaned in and kissed his lips gently. 

“We never had to share him before. I know that sounds crazy, but Remy I don’t want to share him or Littlefoot. We never had to share before, it’s always been us. Now he has a whole other family.” His husband chuckled, making Sirius want to pull away. The werewolf held onto him.

“Siri, I know that it is hard but we have to share. They are going to be living with us, you are going to be able to see Littlefoot and Fluffy everyday. You will be able to spoil them, now come on my love, let’s go and join our family. It’s good that we have the Weasleys after we lost James and Lily. We didn't have that and now we do so let’s not lose it. Plus I heard Fred and George wanted to prank Snape.” Sirius smirks and presses another kiss into his husband’s lips.

“Maybe you are right, having more family is a good thing.” 

\----

4th of October

Bill waited patiently as Phoenix walked down the stairs, this was their final date before the baby came. He tried to talk his mate out of going out but of course he gave him those puppy dog eyes and he gave in. 

“Phoenix,love, are you coming?” He cast a quick tempest spell and it said it was 7:30. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach like something was going to happen. 

“Um… Bill, can you come up here please?” Bill heard something weird in his husband’s voice that made him run up the stairs. The werewolf stopped at their room and saw his husband standing with his hand on his stomach and standing in a puddle of water but seeing the look on the younger man’s face it wasn’t water. 

“Oh Merlin.” Bill's eyes flutter as darkness consumes him.

When Bill woke up he saw Sirius looking down at him. 

“Oh good he is awake, we have to get to Hogwarts your baby is coming!” Bill winces as he jumps up, the baby is coming. Hearing a whimper he looks up and sees Harry squeezing Remus’ hand. 

“Oh Nix! Okay Fluffy, let’s go have our baby.” Bill walks over and places his hand into his.

“I don’t want to, I’m not ready. Daddy don’t leave me.” Phoenix said as tears flowed down his face, holding on tight to both of the werewolves. He tried not to feel jealous, that is his mate and pup coming. 

“Fluffy, I’m not leaving I’ll be right there with you but Bill is going to take you through the floo. Papa and I will be right behind you, we are not going to leave you Nixy. Go with you mate, our pup is coming.” Bill pulled his mate into his arms as Phoenix whined, smelling the pain pouring off of him. His wolf growled, he needed to get their mate Poppy.

“It hurts B.Bill. P...Please make it stop.” Bill pressed a kiss on his husband’s forehead, apparating him to the library , and rushing him through the floo. 

The werewolf fell through holding on tightly to his mate. “POPPY! The Baby IS COMING!” The older woman rushed out of her office with her wand pulled. 

“Bring him over to the bed, did his water break yet?” Bill picked up Phoenix who whined and buried his face into Bill’s neck. 

“Bill it hurts so b...bad.” He hated the smell of pain on his husband, his wolf was about to take over. With a growl he quickly moved over to a free bed and placed Phoenix on it gently. 

“It’s okay Fluffy, Poppy is going to make it stop okay.” The floo went off, snapping his head over he saw Sirius and Remus fall through. Hopefully they told his parents, there is no way that he will leave Phoenix.

“Daddy!” Phoenix reaches for Remus, and Poppy makes her way back with her supplies. When a sea of red heads fall out of the floo one by one.

“Nope absolutely not! I will have no more than 4 people here!” Bill growled at the woman. It didn't matter how many people were in here she needed to deliver his baby.

“Me, Sirius, Remus and Mum everyone else go out into the hall!” The younger werewolf yelled, as he walked over to Phoenix pushing the hair out of his face. “It’s okay love, you are so brave and wonderful.” 

“I know Fluffy.” Remus said as he pressed a kiss on his forehead, Bill tried to calm himself down as he watched Poppy put up a white sheet.

“Okay Phoenix I’m going to numb you and then perform the cesarean, are you ready?” 

\-----

Phoenix blew out another breath he was holding, he has never been in this much pain before. “Yes I’m ready please… please.” The younger man begged, he couldn’t wait to hold his daughter in his arms. 

The younger animagus felt Poppy’s magic over him and all the pain stopped. “Oh.. Oh thank god!” Phoenix said, laying his head back. “I.. I don’t feel anything. Bill we.. we get to see our daughter.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

“Yes, our beautiful little girl.” He felt someone else's magic, it wasn’t very strong but he could feel it, then he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. A soft cry fills the room. 

“It’s a girl! Born 7:59pm on the 4th of October.” Poppy appeared from behind the white sheet and placed a squirming fussy baby. Phoenix quickly flicks his wrist so they are skin to skin, his baby is here.

“Bill! Look at her!” Phoenix said kissing her messy fore head, he couldn’t tell the color of her hair yet. She felt so light and perfect on his chest, his heart was so full. He looked up at his husband who smiled and whispered I love you as he pressed their lips together. 

“Move Remy let Popfoot look!” His Papa pushed his Dad as Molly wrapped her arm around her son. “Oh my Littlefoot, Grandmoony look at our little one. She definitely gets her good looks from me.” Phoenix chuckles, making his little princess whine she didn’t want her pillow to move. 

“She is just like you Fluffy, you hate when your pillow moves. My beautiful cub.” Bill then kisses their daughter. Wow, their daughter. “It’s me Papa. I love you my little one.”

“She is beautiful Bill, Phoenix you did such a great job.” Molly leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead, the Lyra’s. “I’m going to let everyone know!” The older woman was practically bounced out of the room. 

Phoenix was worried because his Dad hadn't said anything, he didn’t think he would reject her now that she is here. He looked up at his Dad and there were tears in the werewolf’s eyes. 

“Oh, my Littlefoot. Grandmoony is so happy that you are finally here. Phoenix, you and Bill made me a beautiful little grandcub.” His voice cracks, as his shaky hand touches her cheek. 

“Okay I am going to take her to get her cleaned up and get her measurements.” Poppy said with a smile reaching for his daughter, but she was met with two loud growls coming from both is mate and Dad. Phoenix whined, followed by a smaller weaker one by Lyra. Making both of the werewolf’s stop. 

“Papa, and Grandmoony. Poppy has to take the baby so she can get cleaned up. My cub has to be clean, you can go with her if you like as long as Pops stays with me.” Phoenix didn’t want to be left alone, but he didn’t want Lyra to be alone either. 

“I’ll carry her.” Bill said in a growl, as Poppy rolled her eyes.

“Then follow me. I will have to touch her.” The older witch’s voice slowly fades as he watches both werewolves walk away. Phoenix looked over as his Papa who quickly grabbed his hand, as he ran his other through Phoenix’s hair. 

“I’m so proud of you my little rock star. You know those two are going to be horribly protective over her. Not saying I won’t either but I figure it’s our job to spoil her. I can’t believe that my baby had a baby. I thought when you were born, I couldn’t be as happy as I was, then after losing your parents and then adopting you I didn’t think I could be happier. Now this feeling is so different but the same Phoenix. Now I have an Heir black and Heiress Black. How are you feeling Nix?” Phoenix looked up as his Papa, and took in the watery smile on his face. He doesn’t know what he would have done without this man. Yes they have had their ups and downs but his Papa has always had that special place inside his heart. 

“I’m great, I didn’t know I could love something so much so quickly but I have. I just hope I’m a good of a parent as you were.” 

The older animagus laughs. “You are going to be much better.”

\----

They both looked down at their daughter who was freshly bathed only wearing a nappy. Her dark auburn hair curled in a halo around her head, she had a lot for a newborn, weighing only half a stone she was perfect, her skin was a beautiful ivory. They will have to watch her when she is out in the sun. She is yet to open her eyes, but they knew it would be that newborn blue until she was older.

They were alone finally, everyone decided to go home, Sirius and Remus went to get their house ready for the princess to come home tomorrow. 

“10 finger 10 toes. Beautiful auburn hair. I would have figured she would have gotten your dark hair.” Bill said as he handed Phoenix the yellow babygrow and matching hat. “But she does have your nose, cheeks and mouth. She smells good too, she is sweet, a mixture of cinnamon from me and treacle just like you.” The werewolf sat layed back down on the bed next to Phoenix.

“Lyra Eliza Weasley Black our princess littlefoot. I hope she has your eyes, I can’t believe how perfect she is. I wonder how small she will be in wolf form. The full moon is in a couple weeks, It will be good to get back into my wolf form. I missed it.” Phoenix carefully dressed his daughter before placing her on his shoulder. 

The littlest werewolf nuzzled into her Daddy’s neck scenting for a few moments before she settled down. Phoenix felt his chest warm as she did. 

“Lyra will be the most precious little cub. I doubt that you Daddy will be able to let her out of your sight because I already know that you two will not be out of mine.” Bill smiled and kissed Phoenix on the lips sweetly. “You are so beautiful Phoenix, I can’t thank you enough for this wonderful gift. I have my own little pack now. I know we still have a family one but now this one is just mine.” Bill hmm possessively, moving his arm around his mate pulling him into his side. 

“You are the one that gave her to me.Who would have thought one bite during really good sex could turn into this!” Phoenix said as he closed his eyes resting his head on his mate’s shoulder. 

“Hmm well you looked too good in your leather jacket. Get some rest my love, I’m sure our little princess will be waking soon.” The werewolf wraps both of his arms around his little pack. “I love you Phoneix James and Lyra Eliza.” 

“We love you too Papa.” Phoenix murmurs as he feels himself being pulled into a deep sleep, having the scent of his family wrap around him like a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Only one chapter left! I want to cry, this might be the last one... I might do a one shot but... I hope that you loved this family! Bill and Harry make me so happy and I hope that they made you happy! 
> 
> Thank you continued support and love!!!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in chapter
> 
> Killer Queen: by Queen

31st of October (One year later)

“Dadadada!” Lyra Eliza belted as her small chubby hands slap the piano keys. “Papapapapa. Popopopop.” Phoenix smiled as he held his daughter, he can’t believe that it has been one full year. It seemed like it was just yesterday.

“You play and sing so beautifully My Littlefoot.” The animagus said as he looked down into his daughter's blue eyes. Her hair is longer now but still curly and a beautiful deep red, her cheeks were still chunky but there were freckles that dotted over her nose and cheeks.

“I heard everyone's name sung but my own!” Both of them looked over to the door where his Dad stood with his arms crossed. He was already dressed for Halloween, after they took Lrya Trick or Treating Molly and Arthur said they would watch her so Bill and Harry could celebrate their wedding anniversary. 

“Ap Ap” Lyra wriggled off of Phoenix lap and toddled over to the older werewolf. His Dad looked perfect as the Cowardly Lion, his Papa was Tin Man, Bill was Scarecrow,Phoenix was Toto and Aria was a flying monkey. Of course his little princess was Dorthy.

“Ah now you call for your Grandpa.” The taller man leaned down and picked up Lyra. “My beautiful girl. Hows about we go find PopPop, he has been dying to put your costume on you. Fluff I think that Bill has been looking for you.” His Dad said as he nuzzled into Lyra’s hair. 

Phoenix smiled as he walked over and pressed kisses on both of their cheeks. “You have fun with your PopPop and Grandpa. No chocolate Grandpa, she will get enough tonight from Nana and Grandpa Arthur.” 

“Oh that’s right, how could Grandpa forget that you are going to be gone all night! We better go to Poppop and get all the kisses and cuddles.” Phoenix rolled his eyes as he watched his Dad practically running to her room.

\-----

After Trick or Treating Bill and Phoenix dropped off a very happy baby. His parents were always excited to be able to take care of her seeing as she was the first grandchild. Now they were changing into their other Halloween costume for the pub. He wanted to take Phoenix someplace special for their anniversary but he couldn’t say no when Phoenix wanted to play this would be the first time he has played in the pub for almost a year. 

Bill watched as Phoenix bent over and pulled on his tight acid washed jeans a white tank top, he had a perfect replica of Freddie Mercury down to the studded belt and armband. Bill couldn’t forget the mustache. His long hair was slicked back, Phoenix wouldn’t cut it ever besides a trim.

“Gods Nix, I don’t think I'm going to let you out of the house looking like that!” Bill said walking over wrapping his arms around his husband. Bill’s own hair was spelled to be blond seeing as he was Roger Taylor from Queen, Sirius is Brian May and Remus was John Deacon. 

Phoenix turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Well I’m sure you’ll let me but you will just stake your claim many times tonight. I wouldn’t mind using the office again tonight?” Bill felt his pants tighten. 

“You will be the death of me.” Bill growled and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Oi! Love birds, it's time to go!” Sirius said his black hair curled perfectly, of course they let Phoenix pick out their Halloween costumes. 

Bill watched Phoenix walk up on stage looking absolutely yummy. He was going to have to take him up on the offer of going into the office. The younger man sat at the piano with a flourish, he couldn’t believe two years ago they met on this night. He was dressed up as teenwolf, that was the night he felt his magic and he knew he was going to fall hard for Phoenix James Lupin Black.

“Happy Halloween everyone! I’m excited to be back! I know that it has been a while, but now I’m back! So let’s get this party started.” The pub was loud with cheers and claps as Phoenix starts to snap his fingers then his fingers moved gracefully over the keys.

**She keeps her Moet et Chandon**

**In her pretty cabinet**

**"Let them eat cake", she says**

**Just like Marie Antoinette**

**A built-in remedy**

**For Khrushchev and Kennedy**

**At anytime an invitation**

**You can't decline**

**Caviar and cigarettes**

**Well versed in etiquette**

**Extraordinarily nice**

**She's a Killer Queen**

**Gunpowder, gelatine**

**Dynamite with a laser beam**

**Guaranteed to blow your mind**

**Anytime**

Bill didn’t ever think he would ever stop falling in love with this man. Every day it is deeper and deeper, with how he was with Lyra, how he was with his students he loved with all of his heart and Bill was happy that he was in the center of it. He couldn’t wait to see their family grow. Maybe in a couple of years he could talk Phoenix into having another baby.They know they didn’t want as big of a family he has but one more would be nice.

\------

Sirius groans as he falls into bed he feels his husband's arms wrap around him. Soft lips trail down his neck. He wasn’t getting old, he wouldn’t admit that. He was only in his 40’s and he was a grandfather oh Merlin a grandfather. 

“Another great Halloween in the books. Can you believe all these years later and we have a beautiful son, son-in-law and the most beautiful Granddaughter.” Remus said, nibbling at his ear. “Though the house seems so quiet and sad that she is not here tonight.” 

Sirius and Remus have loved having all three of them in the house. Phoenix has hinted to them about starting on their home. They both kept pushing it off, they loved having everyone under the same roof. Now they know that Lyra could stay here anytime that she wanted seeing as it was going to be on the same land. 

“It is sad, but Phoenix said that they will have her by lunchtime tomorrow. We will just have to occupy our time then Mr. Lupin Black.” Sirius said as he turned over facing his husband's green eyes which sparkled in the moonlight. 

“Yes there are ways, you know I love you more than I did all those years ago. What happened to be a terrible night has been turned into something beautiful. I can’t wait to spend 200 more Halloweens with you. I love you Sirius.” Remus cupped his face nuzzling their noses together.

“I love you too Remus.”

The End….. (Maybe?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m not crying!! This is the final chapter.... I’ve been working on this series for a year now!! I can’t believe!!! I love Sirius and Remus’ story of becoming parents then gradually moving towards Phoenix growing up to Phoenix and Bills love story!!! Now adding Littlefoot into their lives! 
> 
> Anyways!!!! Thank you so much for your continued support and love for this series! I love each and everyone of you!!! 
> 
> Please let me know if there is a ship that you would like me to write about! I’m always up for ideas!!!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments and welcome!! They make my heart happy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4!!!!! I'm so excited! I can't wait to share Phoenix and Bill's first year being married!!! I hope that you loved this first chapter!!! I love this world sooo much! Thank you for your continued support with this series! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!!!


End file.
